Guía perfecta de cómo NO criar a tus hijos
by Raiha Neuya
Summary: Ahora aprende a cambiar pañales,antes de que el bebe se coma aquella pelusa. Tomalo entre tus brasoz Hermione, y asegúrate de reírte de Malfoy por meter su mano en la mierda del bebe, o cuando caiga, o cuando tu pequeña lo maquille... DM
1. Cómo NO cambiar un pañal

_He aquí yo, de nuevo con una invención de mi desordenada cabecita…_

_ Una comedia bastante divertida, que ilustra lo difícil que sería tener bebes...¡con tu peor enemigo! Espero que disfruten tanto de esta historia como yo disfrute en hacerla, porque CRÉANME que estoy entusiasmada...imaginando a Draco con bebes...y a Hermione con un biberon, diciendole a Malfoy qué hacer y este con una cara de fastidio inigualable...Aunque obviamente la convivencia forzada lleva a buenos caminos...La mayoría de las veces _

_Disclaimer_:Obviamente, el sexy de Draco no es mio, así también como todo lo que lleguen a reconocer. Es de J. K. Rowling, a quien por cierto, no le agrada mucho Malfoy...._

**_Guía perfecta de cómo NO criar a tus hijos_**

**_Capítulo 1: Cómo NO cambiar un pañal._**

**__**

Cómo odio el proceso.

Cómo odio el resultado.

Cómo odio la reacción de todos.

Cómo odio sentirse débil.

Cómo odio casi darse por vencida…

**__**

**__**

– ¡No y no Ron! ¡No dejaré que me copies la tarea! – chilló exasperada Hermione. Su amigo llevaba más de quince minutos tratando de converserla, el suficiente tiempo para desesperarla pues aún ni terminaba el trabajo.

– ¿Porqué te pones así? No te afecta en nada ayudar a tus amigos

– Te perjudicaría más si te la paso

– No, enserio que no – puso la cara que según él era la más adorable que tenía.

Hermione le miro molesta. Se encontraban en sala Gryffindor a pocos minutos de la hora del almuerzo

– Harry ¿podrías ayudarme?

– Claro, en qué Mione – el joven quito la atención del libro que estaba leyendo.

– Quítame a Ron de encima. De nuevo me quiere copiar los deberes.

– Te ayudo si me los pasas a mi – sonrio juguetonamente ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la leona.

– ¡Harry!

– Esta bien…–suspiró resignado.

Todo iba bien hasta ahí.

Todo marchaba en orden.

No había nada fuera de lo normal.

**__**

Ron, atragantándose como siempre, "hablaba" con su hermana, le advertía a Harry que la cuidase debidamente y este sólo asentía avergonzado.

Ginny estaba a un lado de Harry y Ron de Hermione. Cómo si fueran una debidas parejas. Hermione se sonrojó cuando Ron rozo su mano con la suya…por que quería la sal.

Se molesto un poco por la cobardía de su amigo. El baile de Navidad estaba cerca y él no la había invitado aún…estaba segura de que lo haría pues Harry se lo había dicho, pero ahora se preguntaba si era verdad o una mentira piadosa.

–…así te darás cuenta sangre sucia, de que no te comparas a los sangre pura como yo – escuchó decir a la peculiar voz despectiva de cierto rubio a sus espaldas.

Se levantó de su asiento con la intención de ir a ayudar a cualquiera que fuese al que Malfoy estaba humillando, pero Dumbledore la interrumpió.

– Alumnos, me gustaría darles un aviso muy importante el día de hoy – todos giraron la vista para ver al anciano y prestarle atención – decidimos hacer un examen especial esta vez.

Hermione contuvo el aliento al escuchar esto. Tal vez se trataba de un extenso y detallado reporte de…

–…al parecer últimamente se han presentado algunos casos en los que los alumnos no son consientes de su virilidad y dejan a una que otra jovencita en un estado deplorable. Se sabe con certeza que ese tipo de relaciones estaban prohibidas hace dos años, se aprobaron con el fin de darles más libertad pero al parecer no la supieron aprovechar. El examen será de maternidad y se realizará al azar. Tanto de casa como alumnos.

Se escucharon muchos reclamos en el ambiente. Gritos, caras avergonzadas, rostros triunfantes, risas descomunales, platicas sobre manicure…

– ¡Silencio! – exclamó Dumbledore para callarlos – ahora mismo se hará el sorteo. Todas y cada uno de los nombres de las jovencitas están aquí – un caldero del cual salía una tenue neblina se hizo presente. Lo colocaron en el centro del comedor, a un lado de Dumbledore y Minerva que ahora lo acompañaba.

– Cada jovencito tomará un papel que indicara cuál será su compañera para el trabajo. Serán cuatro semanas de trabajo sin descanso, porque en la vida real, cuando sean mayores serán más de cuatro semanas el hecho de tener que criar a tus hijos.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – el grito desesperado fue general. Estaba bien que no se contara el baile pero… ¿qué posibilidades había en que te tocara con algún amigo, alguno de tu casa siquiera…?

– No se preocupen, serán seres mágicos creados especialmente para este tipo de situaciones. En las cuatro semanas crecen y se desarrollan hasta llegar a la edad adecuada dependiendo de sus cuidados.

– La edad mínima para pasar el examen será de 10 años – puntualizó Minerva.

**__**

Y así, a regañadientes, pasaron todos y cada uno de los jóvenes a tomar su "bendito" papelito.

– Bien – dijo Dumbledore una vez que se cercioraron de que no faltara ningún pedazo de pergamino – ahora los jóvenes hagan el favor de ir por su compañera. Luego de eso el número aparecerá en el mismo pedazo de pergamino de acuerdo a su afinidad.

– Lo que tratamos de hacer es unir las casas, por favor sean compresibles pues últimamente las pelas son más constantes – añadió la bruja.

Hermione miró esperanzada a Ron. ¡Podría ser que por una jugarreta del destino le tocara a ella con él! Había notado su mirada. El estaba a su izquierda y casualmente volteaba a la derecha, donde ella se encontraba.

Su mundo se hizo pedazos cuando lo vio pasar tambaleando a su lado, dirgiéndose hacia las chicas de ¿Ravenclaw?

– Vaya vaya, no sé que hiciste para que me tocaras tú sangre sucia, pero entre más rápido se termine esto mejor. – escupió esa maldita voz. Cómo no reconocerla.

– ¿Malfoy? – se volteó temerosa a su encuentro.

– No puedo creer que me toque con una asquerosa sangre sucia – dijo para sí mismo.

Hermione salió de su trance de shock al escuchar los gritos de Padma Patil.

– ¡Harry! ¡Esto es el destino! – observo como la morena abrazaba a su amigo. Buscó a Ginny con la mirada y la encontró con Theodore Nott.

Pasados unos 15 minutos de estar parada al lado de Malfoy, pretendiendo que aún estaba sin compañero, la voz Dumbledore –del cual ya se dudaba su salud mental– resonó en el comedor. Justo antes de que nadie se lo esperara, en los brazos de cada jovencita apareció un tierno bebe. Había una gran variedad de niños, algunos lloriqueaban y otros reían. Algunos más estaban dormidos.

– ¡Granger! ¿Porqué yo también tengo uno? – preguntó asustado el rubio. Hermione rodó los ojos ante su cobarde actitud pero luego reparo en el hecho de que, al menos los alumnos a su alrededor, sólo tenían un bebe.

– ¡Ah señorita Granger y señor Malfoy! – había estado revisando desde hacía rato a los "bebes" aquel anciano llamado Dumbledore, hasta que fue a parar dónde estaba aquella singular pareja.

– Parece que tendrán más trabajo – observó Minerva que estaba detrás de Dumbledore.

– Esperamos muchos de ustedes jóvenes. Sé que son excelentes – le guiño el ojo a Hermione y continuó con su rutina de revisión.

– Mas…trabajo – repitió Hermione sin poder creérselo.

– ¡Sangre sucia! ¡Esta cosa apesta!

– ¡Cámbiala entonces Malfoy! – sonrió inconscientemente al ver a Malfoy sosteniendo al pequeño –varón al parecer– con la punta de los dedos, como si fuera muy poco para que sus manos enteras lo tocasen.

– ¿Que haga qué? – pregunto incrédulo después de ver los ojos del bebe: eran los mismos que los de la sangre sucia.

– ¡Malfoy! ¡Agárralo bien! – se lo arrebato resignada ahora quedando en serios problemas con los dos bebes llorando.

Mientras Hermione hacía un intento de tranquilizarlos, el rubio observaba con cuidado a ambos bebes. Uno con los ojos de hielo como él, y el otro con los ojos avellana con la muchacha. Aún no se podía ver el color del cabello, pero se veía que el varón sería igual a la madre y el otro bebe igual al padre.

¿Coincidencia? No lo creo…

– Deberíamos ponerles nombre…– dijo para sí misma. Draco pensó que tal vez ella no se había dado cuenta en el parecido de los bebes, pero descarto inmediatamente la idea al recordar la insufrible sabelotodo que era.

– Me gusta Scorpius – confesó el rubio. Hermione lo miro y asintió.

– Entonces…el niño será Hugo Scorpius – alzo al bebe que ahora olía mejor.

– ¿Hugo? Qué nombre tan asqueroso…– el blondo hizo una mueca de asco.

– ¡Pero si Scorpius es tan parecido a "escorpión"! ¡No te dejare ponerle un nombre tan terrorífico! – chilló Hermione con el niño aún en brazos. La niña, que hasta ahora había estado olvidada, lloró al escuchar los gritos de su "madre".

– ¿Ves lo que haces inútil y asquerosa sangre sucia? – dijo despectivamente haciendo referencia a la bebe que lloraba.

– Pues muéstrame cómo se hace entonces – se defendió ella.

– ¿Cómo hacer qué, Granger? – le sonrió cínicamente y la castaña enrojeció al comprender su comentario…en doble sentido.

– ¡No hablo de eso hurón saltador! – se volteo hacia su hija y la cargo con el brazo que tenía libre.

– Cómo sea – miro hacia los lados buscando alguien conocido. Se recargó sobre a mesa que tenía al lado. Sintio algo pegajoso pero no le importó. Estando solo, sin Crabbe ni Goyle, no le era tan divertido fastidiar a la castaña pues nadie le alababa por lo brillante que era.

– Mira que eres brillante Malfoy – escuchó decir a Hermione. Volteo al instante ¿Había leído sus pensamientos? – no a cualquiera le ocurre.

Observo con el ceño fruncido la divertida sonrisa de Hermione. Siguió la ruta de sus ojos avellana hasta que se encontró con ESO.

Su mano había dado en el lugar menos indicado. El apestoso lleno de mierda jodido pañal.

– ¡Qué asco! – exclamó quitándose de inmediato y buscando la capa de algún pobre imbécil para poder limpiarse. Hermione reía a carcajadas llamando la atención de todos, por consiguiente humillando a Draco en público.

Salió a toda prisa del comedor hacia su sala común con la leona pisándole los talones.

– ¡Malfoy! – gritaba desesperada– ¡Malfoy no te puedes ir! ¡Malfoy!......¡Draco!

El rubio se paro al instante. ¿Lo había llamado por su nombre?

Sólo sus amigos tenían ese privilegio.

– ¿Qué dijiste sangre sucia? – la encaro y se sorprendió al ver su mirada. Se veía agitada por haber corrido, pero su mirada era de completa súplica.

– Por favor – dijo ella – Draco.

No sabía si le sorprendía o le enojaba el ahora atrevimiento de la muchacha, y Hermione tampoco podía desifrar lo que él estaba pensando. Sólo sabía que había dejado a sus hijos en el comedor con Harry y Ron, que necesitaba la ayuda del rubio, y que TENÍA que respirar como se debía.

– No me llames por mi nombre como si estuviéramos a la misma altura – le espetó con rabia. ¿Quién se creía?

– ¡Entonces ayúdame holgazán! Esto es un trabajo de dos – ignoró la punzada en su corazón que le indicaba cuánto le podían esas palabras.

No era que le importara agradarle a Malfoy, no, ella sabía que él era vil y despreciable, mimado por sus "amigos" y por todo cuanto quisiera un favor de él. Sabía que se creía superior por su _sangre, _pero lo que le dolía, era el desprecio con el que lo decía.

– Bien, pero aléjate de mí asquerosa sangre sucia

– ¿Qué no te sabes otra frase? "Sangre sucia" "sangre sucia" – dijo imitando el tono despectivo de Draco – ¿ya es hora de un cambio no?

Se fue dejando solo a Draco. A un Draco Malfoy claramente molesto.

* * *

¡Hola! Mis queridísimos lectores, les quiero informar acerca de la peligrosa maldición de hoy en día.

Dicen por ahí, que una vez hubo una persona que no dejo un review en una historia. Pasaron dos días sin que le sucediera nada extraño…pero de pronto, al tercer día, a la media noche vino una misteriosa mujer encapuchada con un periódico y…le corto las manos con las que no escribió el review…

Son libres de averiguar si esta leyenda es verdad o no xD

l

l

l

l

l

l

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvv

vvvvv

vvv

vv

v

-- GO --


	2. Cómo NO preparar un biberón mágico

¡Qué tal! He aquí que les traigo la continuación de este fic.

Aquí que los hijos de Draco y Hermione son los más "retardados". ¿Cederá alguno por el bien de sus hijos? Sinceramente, mucha paciencia es lo que se necesita…

**Guía perfecta de cómo NO criar a tus hijos**

**Capítulo 2: Cómo NO preparar un biberón mágico**

o-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-o

La tranquilidad del pacífico ambiente en el comedor parecía ahora un recuerdo lejano....Y eso que apenas

Tan sólo dos días atrás todos eran libres, jóvenes, con aspiraciones…pero ahora vivían atados con alguien por esa pequeña cosa que Dumbledore osaba llamar "bebe".

Ahora más que nunca dudaba profundamente de la salud mental de aquel anciano. ¿Hermione Granger? Era como ponerlo con vómito, la más sublime persona que iba a ése estúpido colegio y lo rebajaba con escoria como la sangre sucia.  
– Definitivamente está loco– Crabbe vio extrañado a Draco que hasta ahora no había hablado.

– ¡Más que loco! – exclamó Blaise – ponerme con una estúpida como Lovegood ¡me vuelve loco!

– ¿Quisieras bajar la voz Zabinni? Mi bebé está dormido – Pansy, que estaba a la derecha de Draco, llevaba a su bebe entre los brazos.

Draco le miro ceñudo. ¿Qué le veían las mujeres a ésa cosa? Hasta donde sabía ni era humano.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Gryffindor, cierta castaña "disfrutaba" de la compañía de sus bebes.

– ¡No quiero! – gritó Ron llamando la atención. Marietta Edgecombe al parecer quería convencerlo de que le ayudara a alimentar a su pequeño bebe. Observo con el rabillo del ojo la apariencia de la criaturita.

Tenía el cabello de Ron y los ojos verdes de Marietta.

No pudo evitar sonreír e imaginar a los hijos que tendría con Ron.

– ¿Por qué esa cara tan feliz Herms? – preguntó Harry despegandose un rato de su novia, quien llevaba a su hijo en brazos, aunque sin prestarle mucha atención.

– N-no – dijo avergonzada –no es nada.

Con el sonrojo aún en sus mejillas, se excuso para salir del comedor con su hijo, al parecer al pequeño niño le gustaba mucho hacer popó. Dejo a su pequeña bebe encargada con Harry y Ginny.

Mientras salía se encontró con el que se suponía le ayudaría en su trabajo, pero al ver que justo después de reconocerla había volteado la cabeza, decidió ignorarlo.

Ella podía hacerlo sola.

Paso sin mas, ignorando al rubio olímpicamente, provocando que éste se enfadara.

– Vaya vaya, ¿ahora no andarás de rogona para que te ayude? – dijo con sorna, pero la castaña lo siguió ignorando.

Draco se molestó al ver que sus insultos no tenían efecto.

– Mírame cuando te hablo sangre sucia, un poco de respeto por la familia Malfoy– dijo despectivamente mientras la jalaba por el brazo bruscamente.

– ¡Suéltame imbécil! – gritó descontrolada. El enojo era evidente en sus ojos.

– ¡Oblígame pelo de escoba! – gritó aún más fuerte. Hermione sin embargo, no dijo nada, levantó rápidamente su rodilla para golpearlo en la entrepierna.

Y funcionó. Segundos después ella estaba libre y el hurón estaba revolcándose de dolor.

– Esto…no… ¡se queda así! – Hermione lo ignoró hasta que pudo dejar de escucharlo.

o-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-o

Cuando Hermione ya estaba en el baño, y Draco aún algo adolorido. Sucedió algo en el comedor, algo que enfadaría mucho a Hermione.

o-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-o

– ¡Lo puedes creer! – se escuchaba decir a Ron, acompañado de Harry mientras se encaminaban a su clase.

– Sí Ron, ya te escuche – repitió cansado su amigo.

– Marietta no es precisamente agradable pero… ¡dijo papa! Ese chiquillo es muy inteligente – alabó una vez más a su pequeño que llevaba cargando mientras este reía.

– ¡Herms! – grito Harry esperando distraer a Ron del ya trillado tema.

– ¡Harry! ¿Ya van a "Cuidados de criaturas mágicas"? – la castaña volteo la cabeza y Harry comprobó que sus bebes olían mejor.

–Sí – dijo él – ¿Ya los cambiaste?

– ¡Hermione! ¡Hugo dijo papa! – informo Ron antes de que la leona dijera algo.

– ¿Hugo? – a Hermione se le fue el aliento. ¿Habría descubierto que ella le había puesto ese nombre a su hijo porque sabía que a Ron le gustaba? No, no, no podía parecer obvia justo ahora. Compostura Jane Granger, compostura.

– Así le hemos puesto a nuestro bebe ¿los tuyos cómo se llaman? – preguntó Ron interesado.

Hermione lo miro nerviosa…¿Y si le decía que se llamaba Hugo? ¿Se enojaría?¿Lo tomaría como indirecta?

– Scorpius – dijo casi inconscientemente – la niña aún no tiene nombre.

Se sorprendió a si misma. ¿Desde cuando su cerebro no le avisaba lo que iba a hacer?

– ¿Scorpius? Es muy tenebroso no crees…– comentó Harry.

– Ah bueno es que…acordamos que…–trató de ingeniar algo – yo le ponía nombre a la niña y el hurón saltador al niño.

Sonrió falsamente y espero a que sus amigos se lo tragaran.

Ron rio ante el comentario de "hurón saltador" pues él le había puesto ese apodo a Malfoy. Harry pareció satisfecho con su argumento y comenzó a andar en dirección al salón de nuevo.

o-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-o

Llegaron sin más apuros.

– Muy bien – empezó Hagrid – al parecer tienen a unos Winthr ahí.

Todos le miraron pidiendo ayuda, auxilio.

– No se preocupen, es muy sencillo cuidar de ellos – el gigante soltó una carcajada – pero hay que ser constantes. Según sé deben hacerlos crecer ¿no?

Los alumnos asintieron.

– Ellos crecen cuando sienten el ambiente "familiar", es decir que entre mejor se lleven con su compañero de trabajo crecerá más rápido.

Y así, fue dando útiles consejos conforme veía los problemas de los alumnos, que estaban en parejas, a excepción de cierta leona y el príncipe de las serpientes.

– Hermione ¿estas sola en el trabajo? – pregunto incrédulo Hagrid.

– No, estoy con el arrogante de Malfoy. Estoy sola porque soy demasiado "inmunda" para trabajar con él – dijo haciendo ironía a las palabras de Malfoy.

– Ese niño… ¡no pasarán el examen de esa forma! – tomó a la pequeña niña entre sus brazos – si observas a tu alrededor, la mayoría de los bebes son un poco más grandes que los tuyos.

Hermione comprobó que no uno ni dos, TODOS los bebes eran efectivamente más grandes que los suyos.

– Puede ser que cómo son dos…– se auto-convenció que debía haber una lógica explicación para que ella fuera más atrasada que todos.

– ¿No te diste cuenta Herms? – dijo Harry a sus espaldas – mientras fuiste al baño la mayoría crecieron de sope.

– Pero…– dirigió una mirada rápida al despreocupado Malfoy.

Habían pasado solo dos días desde que tenían los bebes…¿y ya iban atrasados?

– Debes someterlo Hermione – Hagrid la sacó de sus pensamientos – piensa que es como un dragón esperando órdenes.

– Pero Hagrid – agachó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de su hijo Scorpius – tienes razón.

– ¿Eh? Pero… – se encamino hacia Malfoy dejando a su hija en manos de Hagrid.

– ¡Hurón! ¡Ven acá en este instante! – gritó llamando la atención de los Slytherin's con los que Malfoy estaba.

– ¿Te atreves a mandarme asquerosa sangre sucia? – la miro con odio y escupió prácticamente las palabras.

_Es un dragón esperando ser domado…lo es lo es… _se repitió dándose valor a sí misma pues al ver la mirada despectiva del rubio, quién no se intimidaba.

– ¿Qué no es obvio? – Malfoy desdibujo su sonrisa superior cuando la escucho.

– Vamos señor Malfoy, debe hacer su trabajo – le dijo Hagrid para después giñarle un ojo a Hermione – estamos preparando los biberones mágicos.

Draco, con una mirada enfadada, arrastrando los pies y susurrando groserías llego al lado de Hermione mientras todos lo miraban.

Hermione sonrio triunfante al ver que había _domado _al dragón.

– ¿Y la niña? –preguntó sin mirarla

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Qué tus muggles oídos no sirven? Son dos bebes y tú tienes uno – señalo al pequeño Scorpius que ahora dormía tranquilo en los brazos de su madre.

Volteo hacia los lados desesperada…¿Dónde estaba su bebe? Movia la cabeza de una lado a otro tratando de reconocer a su hija. No era difícil distinguirla, tenía el cabello platino como el de Draco.

– Harry ¿has visto a mi bebe? –pregunto Hermione al borde de la histeria. Primero todos crecían que sus bebes, y ahora ya había perdido uno ¿Qué más faltaba?

– ¡Ahhhhhhh Draco! – escuchó un grito detrás de ella y se volteo al instante para buscar al rubio…si el hurón trataba de dejarla buscar a su bebe sola…

Sin que se lo esperara, sin que su cerebro procesara la información, vio la imagen más extraña del mundo.

Un Draco Malfoy con una niña, SU niña en los brazos, que reía alegremente en los brazos de aquel rubio.

De pronto se sintió rara…ella nunca había podido hacer reír a su bebe, ni a Scorpius.

– ¡Malfoy! ¡La encontraste! – suspiro aliviada mientras caminaba hacia él.

– Como sea – tenía el ceño fruncido y en cuanto Hermione se puso a su altura, aventó prácticamente la bebe hacia la cunita que estaba frente a su mesa de trabajo.

– Bien bien – llamó la atención Hagrid – primero deben calentar la cola de caballo de mar volador.

Hermione la busco entre los ingredientes y la añadió al caldero que burbujeaba. Draco sonrio maliciosamente al ver que ahora se podía vengar de una forma muy creativa.

_Que ingenioso eres Malfoy, muy ingenioso…_

Sin que la castaña se diera cuenta, añadió un poco más de todos los ingredientes a la caldera. Más raíces de mandrágora, más ojos de acromántula, un poco más de baba de Billywig…combinación que, según Hagrid era peligrosa pues

–…deben tener especial cuidado al agregar las cantidades, si se pasan, al agregar el Bumdimun, se creara un olor parecido al normal, pero que después…bueno, eso no sucederá así que no los asustaré.

Los estudiantes midieron asustados las cantidades, entre ellos Hermione.

– Bien, ya casi esta listo, sólo falta el Bumdumun – se dirigió donde Hagrid para tomar el ingrediente, cuando Malfoy agrego un poco más de baba de Billywig.

–Apúrate Granger, los bebes lloran y ya me tienen harto – Hermione rodo los ojos e ignoro a su inútil compañero.

Draco vio como Hermione echaba el último ingrediente y…nada sucedía.

– Pero que…– quito a Hermione de su camino y asomo la cabeza en la caldera, justo después, se escucho un "plok".

Curiosos, todos voltearon para encontrarse con un Malfoy lleno de baba de Billywig en la cara…además de que le estaban creciendo hongos en las orejas y tenía hojas en el cabello.

– ¡Malfoy y Hermione! ¿Porqué no lo hicieron como se los indique? – Hagrid se dirigió a ellos dando zancadas, donde una extrañada Hermione trataba de encontrar el problema.

– ¡Esto es simplemente asqueroso! ¡Mi padre se enterara de tus recetas desastrosas! ¿Quién te dijo que podíamos hacer pociones en esta clase? – se quejaba Malfoy mientras Hagrid lo llevaba a la enfermería y de paso al baño para que se quitara el fétido olor, mientras tanto Hermione trataba en vano de calmar a sus bebes.

–Muy bien alumnos, aquí termina la clase – anunció Hagrid entrando por la puerta después de haber dejado a Draco en la enfermería. – Dumbledore me pidió que les avisara que se turnarán desde hoy. Ósea que no podrán ir a sus salas comunes respectivas sin su compañero de trabajo, en la sala de uno se quedarán ambos.

–¡¿QUÉ?! – Hermione miro estupefacta a Hagrid…¿tener que llevar a Malfoy a la sala Gryffindor? O peor aún ¿ella tener que ir a la sala Slytherin?

o-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-o

Era casi la hora, casi la hora de dormir.

No sabía si ella debía buscar a Draco, si él la buscaría a ella, o si debía romper las reglas y dormir en su sala sola con sus bebes.

Vagaba por los pasillos ahora desiertos, según sus confiables fuentes Malfoy se encontraba cerca de las mazmorras del catillo, por lo cual pensó dirigirse ahí y llegar a un acuerdo de una vez por todas. No había sido muy grave lo que había sucedido en la clase de Hagrid, fue más bien el mal olor y espantoso aspecto de Malfoy lo que asustó a todos.

Soltó una leve risita al recordar su cara puntiaguda llena de baba verde, con hongos en los orejas y hojas en el cabello. Como si fuera una vil ensalada.

Si, le era tedioso tener que tratar con él justo ahora, pero esto era un examen y ella debía sacar la mejor calificación…nadie entendía que eso era su seguridad, ni sus amigos ni nadie.

Doblo por un pasillo hacia la derecha y ahí lo vio, arrecargado contra la pared y observando la ventana por la cual la luz de la luna entraba, haciendo que su piel resplandeciera. Ciertamente se veía mejor sin los hongos y sin las hojas en su cabeza.

– Malfoy – su voz sonó menos firme de lo que quería.

El joven emprendió camino en dirección contraria ignorándola.

– ¡Malfoy! ¡Espera! – lo tomo de la túnica levemente y este se volteo bruscamente.

– ¿Qué quieres sangre sucia? ¡Dime de una buena vez! – Hermione retrocedió al ver que estaba enfadado. Ella siempre lo había visto como un hombre cobarde y creido, pero nada más, él obivamente todavía no superaba que el dichoso biberón le explotara en la cara.

– ¡Quiero un acuerdo! – exclamo tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

– ¿¡Acuerdo de qué!? – el rubio la miraba furioso ¿cómo se atrevía a tocarlo? O Granger se había vuelto loca, o era muy valiente, o muy estúpida.

– ¡Sobre los niños! – lo soltó y recobrando la compostura continuo – yo, a diferencia de ti necesito esa calificación.

– Claro, si no dejarías de ser la perfecta insufrible sabelotodo – dijo burlándose

– ¿Podrías dejar de insultarme por un momento? – se llevo una mano al pecho – ¡esto no se trata de mi! Nos beneficia a ambos.

Draco callo por un momento al ver a la chica detenidamente. La luz de la luna favorecía a sus ojos avellana, un brillo peculiar se mostraba en ellos, se veía simplemente...asquerosa

–Dime el acuerdo– soltó dirigiendo la mirada hacia otro lado.

Hermione sonrió al ver que estaba cediendo aunque fuera un poco.

Draco no resistió las ganas de voltear. Ciertamente su pelo de escoba se veía bien esa noche, ciertamente sus labios se veían especialmente rosados, ciertamente le daba asco pensar eso.

–Aunque lo único lógico ahora me parece reprobar el examen antes que trabajar contigo pero… si de esa manera dejarás de arrastrarte detrás de mi y molestarme pues no se diga mas.

_Lo sabia, tenía que decir algo digno de un hijo de perra…_Pensó Hermione acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Soltó un largo suspiro y miro hacia el techo.

– Pueden ser lunes, miércoles y viernes en tu sala. Ya que no te agrada mucho la mía que sean sólo los martes y jueves. En cuanto a los sábados y domingos podemos hacer esto…

– O me quedo con los dos un día, o todo el fin de semana con uno – completo su oración Draco con Hermione mirándolo incrédula – no me veas así Granger, era muy obvio.

La castaña desvió rápidamente la mirada, enojada por la poca sutileza del rubio.

– ¿Esta bien entonces?

– Parece que te olvidas del almuerzo, la comida y cena.

– Yo me puedo encargar de eso

– Tal vez no lo notaste tarada, pero los bebes crecen en esas horas. Hoy la mayoría dieron un gran avance

– ¡Lo sé! – dijo de pronto exasperada.

– No pienso ir a la mesa de cara-rajada y la comadreja. Tú vendrás a mi mesa. – sentenció el rubio.

– ¡Oye! ¡Tengo derecho a comer con mis amigos! Además no sé si tus gorilas se comportan.

– Pues esos gorilas son mis amigos, por lo tanto también son superiores a ti – le recrimino el rubio "defendiendo" a sus amigos, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que eran unos dignos Trolls.

Malfoy la miro esperando a que respondiera, pero su expresión era de sorpresa, veía hacia la ventana y al parecer estaba completamente perdida viendo algo.

– ¿Algo más que decir sangre sucia?

– Ya te puedes largar – no lo miro, seguía viendo por la ventana. Draco sintió curiosidad y miro también.

– Vaya, no sabía que la comadreja podía andar con mujeres más bonitas que tú. Aunque bueno, hasta una mosca es más linda que tu.

–¿Qué quieres lograr con decirme eso? – le preguntó en tono tan bajo que Malfoy hizo un esfuerzo por escucharla.

– Es la verdad Granger, acéptalo – hizo un gesto como de "¿qué no es obvio?"

– ¿Y a ti qué te importa? ¡Déjame en paz! – Draco la miro extrañado ¿Desde cuando se ponía tan furiosa por eso? Claro que lo hacía con la intención de hacerla sufrir, pero al menos nunca la veía en ese estado.

–Deberías controlarte Granger, la comadreja terminara en un rato con su "trabajo" – continuó con su arrogante faceta, aunque en el fondo ya no le veía sentido.

– ¡Ya vete Malfoy! – la castaña agacho la cabeza.

– Yo estaba aquí primero sangre sucia– comentó usando la voz de la razón. Por alguna razón no se le hacía divertido molestarla en ese preciso momento.

– ¿Qué pretendes con recordarme que soy hija de muggles? ¿Te hace sentir superior hurón estúpido?–estaba furiosa, no precisamente con él pero, si se podía desquitar con alguien que merecía un poco de sufrimiento.

– No es para tanto Granger – escuchó su voz a un lado de su oído pues había comenzado a caminar– es peor ser un sangre pura…

Se fue dejándola confundida… ¿qué había querido decir con eso?

* * *

Quee tal de nuevo! Yo aqui y ustedes alla...¿cómo ven la historia? En realidad me esfuerzo mucho por hacerla lo más realista posible Ok? POr que no creo que esto suceda jamas pero...un poco de convivencia forzada ayuda a cualquiera ¿no? Yo llevo 14 años viviendo con mi familia y hoy les puedo decir que hasta me caen bien xD

He escuchado un nueva leyenda amigos…tengan cuidado:

Érase una vez una mujer hermosa que vivía en un pueblo abandonado y llevo de cuervos que gustaban de comer las uñas de la gente. Un día, después de haber escrito un fanfic, vio que nadie había escrito ningún review en su historia, por lo cual, murió por melodramática. Años después…dice la leyenda, todo aquel que no escribía un review, aquella mujer le jalaba los pies al séptimo día y l llevaba con los cuervos para que se comieran sus uñas…

Como siempre, son libres de averiguar si esta leyenda es verdadera…^-^


	3. Cómo NO buscar un bebe perdido

¡Qué tal! He aquí que les traigo la continuación de este fic.

En este capítulo veremos algunas situaciones en las que se meterán Draco y Herms gracias a que a sus lindos hijos les gusta pasear y perderse por ahí…

**Guía perfecta de cómo NO criar a tus hijos**

**Capítulo 2: Cómo NO buscar un bebe perdido**

o-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-o

– ¡Y ya hasta puede decirlo completo! – ahí estaba de nuevo Ron fanfarroneando a todos en la mesa Gryffindor. Al parecer la nueva noticia de su día fue que su lindo hijo ahora podía decir su nombre y el de su padre.

– Me parece bien Ronald – repitió Ginny cansada de escucharlo.

– ¡Verdad que sí! ¿Y dónde está Hermione? ¡Debo decirle que mi hijo es más inteligente que el suyo! Imaginen la cara que pondrá – dio un mordisco a el trozo de pan que tenía en la mano, luego partió un trocito más pequeño y se lo dio a su bebe que yacía a un lado de él en una cuna mágica que se mecía sola. El pequeño lo tomo y enseguida comenzó a devorarlo.

– ¡Ron! ¡No le puedes dar pan! Es muy pequeño – le regaño Ginny.

Harry observo al bebe que sin mucha dificultad tragaba el pan.

– No parece tener problemas para comérselo amor, salió igual de tragón que su padre – bromeó Harry consiguiendo hacer reír a Ginny.

– Esta bien, supongo que exagero. Al fin y al cabo ni es mi hijo – Harry la miro para después depositar un dulce beso sobre sus labios.

– ¿Sabías que eres hermosa? – Ginny rio como toda una chica enamorada y Ron hizo una mueca de asco.

– Ni frente a mi hijo ni frente a mi por favor. No me gusta ver a mi hermana así ¿Ni a ti verdad Hugo?– Harry echo una carcajada al ver la cara de incomodidad que tenía Ron.

– Pues deberías prestarle más atención a tu "compañera" – dijo la pelirroja haciendo referencia a la chica pelinegra que estaba a un lado de Ron sentada, con una expresión de claro aburrimiento.

– Marietta ¿quieres algo? ¿quieres al bebe?– pregunto Ron llamando la atención de la joven.

– Claro, después de que me ignoras me quieres dejar al bebe ¿no? Que considerado eres…– le hizo un puchero y Ron se sintió como si estuviera lidiando con los panchitos de su novia.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, cierta castaña entró al comedor acompañada de Malfoy. Cada uno con un bebe entre los brazos.

– Wow ¿desde cuando usan la misma puerta para entrar? – bromeó Ginny – además parece que ambos se dirigen a la mesa Slytherin ¿qué se traen entre manos?

– Parece que llegaron a un tipo de acuerdo. Herms me dijo que no era lógico pelear con él – aclaró Harry.

– Yo creo que el hurón se puede aprovechar de Hermione – Harry y Ginny lo miraron expectativos – n-no lo digo porque me preocupe…bueno sí pero…¡ah olvídenlo!

La pelirroja y el pelinegro intercambiaron una mirada divertida.

A Ron le pareció que Hermione rehuyo su mirada cuando la saludo agitando la mano enérgicamente.

– ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó extrañado.

– ¿A quién Ronald? – preguntó Ginny confundida por el abrupto cambio de tema.

– A Hermione, me pareció ver que bajaba la mirada cuando yo la salude

Harry dirigió la mirada hacia dónde Hermione iba, pero se topo con los despectivos ojos de Draco y desvió la mirada al instante.

Ginny por su lado pensó que Hermione estaba nerviosa por el baile de Navidad y estaba siendo muy obvia, sin embargo decidió hacer un gesto de indiferencia con los hombros y seguir comiendo.

o-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-o

– Camina más rápido Granger, que me duermo al ver tu trasero – le recrimino Draco mientras acomodaba a su hijo entre los brazos.

– Sería más fácil si tus compañeros no me miraran como bicho raro

– No los culpes, es la verdad – ciertamente la noche anterior habían establecido que los insultos eran innecesarios, pero le afectaba ver el redondo trasero de la chica menearse.

Hermione rodo los ojos y miro a su pequeña bebe. Debía concentrarse en su tarea. Además no quería recordar la imagen perturbadora de Ron besando a Lavender…definitivamente no.

– Oye Malfoy ¿el bebe tiene hambre? – a Hermione se le ocurrió una idea.

– ¿Quieres que le pregunte? – dijo sarcásticamente el rubio.

– ¡Lo digo porque si no tienen hambre yo…– se aventó prácticamente hacia la banca y se acomodo – me puedo ir a mi mesa!

– Ya te lo dije, tienes suerte de que te deje estar aquí – se sentó en medio de Crabbe y Goyle. Hermione estaba sentada frente a él, en medio de Zabini y Pansy.

– ¿Se puede saber porqué esta pelo de escoba está en nuestra mesa Draquito? – preguntó Pansy mirando despectivamente a la castaña. Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle ya habían sido advertidos de no molestar, así que siguieron comiendo.

– Calladita te ves más bonita – coloco a su bebe encima de la mesa sin mucha delicadeza.

– ¡Ten más cuidado! – le exigió Hermione al ver la cara asustada del bebe.

Draco la ignoro y le sambutió una cucharada de puré de calabaza en la boca al pobre niño.

Hermione le miro enojada. Se levantó y arrastró al bebe hacia su lado.

Draco tomo al niño del brazo y lo volvió a jalar hacia su lado sin que Hermione siquiera soltara el brazo del bebe.

Así pues jalaban al pobre bebe de un lado de la mesa al otro, Hermione sujetandolo por el brazo derecho y Draco por el izquierdo, tirando las cosas a su paso y provocando mirada extrañadas entre los Slytherin's y una suave risa por parte de la otra bebe.

Hermione no miraba nada que no fuera Draco. Era un duelo de miradas enfadadas, en la que ni el pobre bebe que era jalado tenía nada que ver. Ninguno cedía, ni lo haría hasta que el bebe estuviera de su lado.

Paso buen rato entre los dos que no se decían nada, solo jalaban al bebe algunas veces delicadamente y otras un poco más brusco. Hasta que Hermione se dio cuenta que su otra bebe ya no reía, reparo en el hecho de que la bebe se habia ido.

– ¡Por Merlín! – exclamó Hermione soltando al bebe y provocando que el rubio cayera hacia atrás solo, dejando a Scorpius sobre la mesa riendo. Hermione volteo para buscar a Draco pero solo fue consciente de su mirada furiosa

Sus grises ojos apenas sobresalían del borde de la mesa.

– ¡Lo hiciste a propósito estúpida! – grito Draco poniéndose de pie.

– ¡Rose no está! – contesto ella con una mirada preocupada.

– ¿Quién?

– ¡La bebe!

– ¿Le pusiste de nombre Rose? – pregunto incrédulo el rubio – sabía que tenías malos gustos pero…

– ¡Hablo enserio imbécil! ¡No la veo! – la castaña seguía buscando con la mirada pero no reconocía a su pequeña niña rubia.

Draco suspiró y se paso una mano por el cabello tratando de relajarse.

– Vamos a buscarla – salió rápidamente del comedor junto con la castaña dejando a sus amigos en la mesa, los cuales tenían una mirada completamente confundida.

– ¡Rose! ¡Rose! – gritaba la castaña mientras miraba por los pasillos.

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga sangre sucia? ¿"Aquí estoy mami"? NO sabe hablar todavía – se quejo Draco cansado de escuchar a la histérica sabelotodo gritar.

– ¡Sabe cuál es su nombre! – ni siquiera lo miraba, estaba completamente concentrada en su búsqueda.

Draco también buscaba pero no con tanto ahínco.

– M-malfoy, dime que traes a Scorpius – dijo la castaña justo después de ver su reflejo y recordar que ella no llevaba al pequeño niño.

Draco se quedó en blanco. ¿Había aceptado que se llamara Scorpius?

– Obviamente no – respondió después de reaccionar.

Hermione al escuchar su contestación salió corriendo al comedor.

– ¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo! – buscaba desesperada a su hijo hasta debajo de la mesa, pero sin obtener resultados.

– Cálmate Granger, pareces loca – le dijo Zabini levantando su plato de comida para que la leona no lo tirara.

– ¡Cómo quieres que esté! ¡Mis dos niños se perdieron! – Pansy miraba a Hermione sin decir palabra.

– Draquito…¡llévatela, interrumpe mi hora de comida! – chilló la mujer mirando a Draco suplicante.

Draco gruñó y tomo a la castaña por la túnica, jalándola hacia la salida.

o-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-o

– Mira sangre sucia, esto tampoco me agrada a mí pero trata de controlarte. Con estar así no ganas nada – Hermione pareció reaccionar ante las palabras de Draco.

– ¿Qué sugieres entonces huroncito? ¿Quedarnos sentados hasta que ellos decidan buscarnos a nosotros? – realmente se le daba bien ser pesimista.

– Busquémoslos por separado. Así no tendré que soportarte – dijo el rubio mirando hacia la derecha – yo por allá y tu por allá

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de acceder, Draco ya se había ido por el pasillo de la derecha.

– Estúpido arrogante – susurró antes de dirigirse al corredor asignado, pero sus amigos salieron del comedor.

– ¡Hermione! ¡¿porqué has comido con los Slytherin?! – preguntó Harry molesto.

– Es por el acuerdo Harry. El muy idiota de Draco no quería separarse de sus amiguitos. Tal vez ahí se siente valiente. – Hermione rio al recordar cuando Draco cayó hacia atrás, aunque lo más divertido fue su mirada furiosa y acusadora.

– ¡Pero que desgracia la tuya! – exclamó Ron que estaba detrás del confundido Harry. Hermione ni siquiera lo miro pues se sentía traicionada por él.

– Bueno, debo hacer algo. Nos vemos en Pociones. – camino a toda velocidad hacia el pasillo perdiéndose de la vista de sus amigos.

– ¿Hice algo mal?

– A mi me pareces igual de escandaloso y quejón que siempre – bromeó Harry tratando de quitarle importancia a la extraña actitud de Hermione. Ayer ni había dormido en su habitación, según lo que Ginny le conto. Él supuso que sería que por lo de la regla de "turnos" de salas, pero aún así sólo debían dormir a los bebes en una sala, no debían quedarse en ella.

Por lo menos así lo había entendido él.

o-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-o

– ¡Rose! ¡Scorpi! ¡Vengan bebes! – gritaba cariñosamente la castaña pero sin dejar su preocupación – ¡es inútil!

Paró en seco y se sento en el piso a pensar.

– Si fueras un bebe mágico a dónde irías…– alzo la cabeza tratando de imaginar, pero simplemente consiguió desesperarse más.

Y como si su desesperación fuera la respuesta a todo, un ruido se escucho al final del pasillo.

Se levanto rápidamente sin hacer mucho ruido. Siguió escuchando el sonido de algo que golpeaba madera, al parecer de un armario.

Se acercó lentamente y sin hacer mucho escándalo. Daba pasos largos y caminaba con cuidado de no pisar nada indebido.

Llego a un lado del armario y se escondió detrás de una armadura que estaba justo al lado, se levanto despacio para acercarse y abrir la puerta cuando…

– ¡Debes salir de ahí! – cierto rubio abrió la puerta bruscamente, y como Hermione no había reparado en su presencia salio la puerta la golpeo en la cabeza fuertemente, provocando que cayera al piso adolorida.

Draco escucho un golpe y un gritito ahogado. Cerro la puerta buscando de dónde provenía, pero se encontró con Hermione en el piso.

– ¿Qué haces holgazaneando Granger? – preguntó Malfoy al llegar a la conclusión de que la sangre sucia se había quedado dormida en el piso.

– ¡No estoy holgazaneando! – se incorporo sobándose la nariz. Draco la observo mientras se ponía de pie – ¡tú me golpeaste con la puerta del armario!

Draco la puso mirada de "sí como no" y luego le dio la espalda.

– Yo escuche un ruido del armario y simplemente vine a ver qué era. No me eches la culpa de algo en lo que no tuve que ver.

– ¡Pero sí tuviste que ver…! – Hermione observo cómo Draco se iba y la dejaba hablando sola.

o-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-o

– ¿Qué no puedes buscar por tu cuenta sangre sucia? – pregunto después de darse cuenta de que la castaña llevaba buen rato siguiendolo – ¿o te sientes bien siguiéndome como perro faldero?

Hermione no respondió. Comenzó a hacer hizo muecas imitando al rubio a sus espaldas.

– Te olvidas de que hay miles de espejos frente a ti – doblo por un pasillo y con una sonrisa observo a Hermione que se quedaba helada al comprobar que seguramente el rubio había visto sus gestos a través del espejo.

Esta vez Hermione sí iba a responder, pero cuando a lo lejos se escuchó un lloriqueo ambos salieron corriendo hacia ahí.

– ¡Rose! ¡Scorpius! – el lloriqueo provenía de un aula de clases. Draco se paro en seco cuando reconoció aquella fría e indiferente voz.

– 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por interrumpir la clase – Hermione pareció reconocer la voz demasiado tarde pues no se freno y el cuerpo de Draco fue el amortiguador para su caída.

– ¡Granger! – grito molesto el rubio al sentir el dolor en su cabeza. Hermione se levanto avergonzada pero volvió a resbalar ya que había algo pegajoso en el piso.

El rubio cayó de nuevo hacia atrás con la castaña encima de él. Pero esta vez decidió no quejarse al notar que no había ningún ruido en el interior del aula, lo que significaba que si hacían ruido, Snape los atraparía fuera de clase y eso no se lo podía permitir.

Hermione mientras tanto tenía un caos en la cabeza, ahora no sólo tenía a sus bebes perdidos si no que se le había hecho tarde para Pociones.

Cuando ambos se incorporaron con éxito, el rubio miró incrédulo al suelo.

– Eso… ¡Scorpius estuvo aquí! – exclamó en un tono no muy alto. El reconocería ésa popo donde fuera.

Hermione miro su mano que ahora estaba embarrada de mierda. Hizo una cara de espanto y busco algo con que limpiarse. Recordó que siempre llevaba un pañuelo en el bolsillo trasero pero…tenía ambas manos sucias y no quería ensuciarse el uniforme. ¿Qué ahora aparte de tener dos bebes perdidos y saltarse pociones iba a llevar el uniforme lleno de mierda? NO. Sólo le quedaba una opción algo descabellada...

–…Eh, Malfoy – comenzó tímidamente – ¿te puedo... pedir…un favor?

– ¿Qué? – dijo el rubio molesto. Ahora sí que Snape seguro se enfada con él. Además de no encontrar a sus bebes, de encontrarse con la sangre sucia, se había saltado una clase del tutor de su casa. ¡Esto iba de mal en peor!

– ¿Puedes sacar…mi pañuelo? – Draco la miro con la ceja alzada. ¿Y a esa sangre sucia qué le sucedía?

Suspiro resignado y asintió levemente. Hermione, se volteo sonrojada.

– Está en el bolsillo de atrás – Draco abrió los ojos como plato. ¿Le estaba pidiendo no sólo ayuda sino además que indirectamente la tocara…?

– Estás pero si bien mal de la cabeza si crees que tocare tu trasero – dijo esto con una mueca de asco en el rostro.

– ¡No te lo pido porque quiera! ¡No puedo ensuciarme el uniforme de mierda Malfoy! – le explicó frustada sin cambiar de posición.

A Malfoy comenzaba a gustarle la idea de tener a la sangre sucia con el trasero en dirección hacia él.

_¿Pero qué piensas Draco? Seguramente hasta su trasero tiene tatuado "sangre sucia" por todos lados…_Se auto-convenció de que tan sólo sería una mala experiencia.

Sin decir nada más, dirigió su mano rápidamente hacia el trasero de la castaña y sacó el pañuelo sin más ceremonia…el pequeño roce fue inevitable, aunque casi imperceptible.

Pero claro, hablamos de hormonas y mierda así que todo es posible.

– Gracias – escupió sarcásticamente Hermione mientras que Malfoy daba media vuelta y reanudaba su búsqueda.

– Nos separaremos de nuevo – llevaban quince minutos buscando juntos pero al rubio se le hizo una eternidad…sus malditas hormonas eran unas retorcidas, psicópatas exageradas buscadoras de sexo. Aquel pequeño roce había logrado mantenerlo con la mente trabada en la misma imagen. El trasero de Granger, el pañuelo y su mano.

_¿Qué diría tu padre si lo supiera Malfoy? ¡Te deshereda aquí mismo! ¡Fantaseando por algo tan simple y con una asquerosa sangre sucia…!_

– Bien – la castaña se cruzó de brazos. Aún seguía con un leve sonrojo. El movimiento de Malfoy sobre su trasero fue rápido pero…no pudo evitar sentirlo.

o-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-o

_¡Olvídalo Hermione! ¡Te odia y tú lo odias a él! Fin de la historia. Mejor pensemos en Ron… ¡Ah Ron! ¡Ese maldito cobarde que prefiere…!_

POr un buen rato había estado con esa lucha interna, sin realmente estar buscando en los alrededores, fue una manita que jalaba su túnica lo que la saco de sus pensamientos.

Llevaban dos horas buscando por separado y ella aún no encontraba a ninguno de sus dos bebés. Hasta ahora.

– ¡Rose! – levantó a la bebe y le dio de vueltas mientras la bebita reía. – ¡No vuelas a irte! Me tenías preocupada.

Draco llego justo después con el pequeño Scorpius en brazos. Hermione lo miro con aparente alegría y corrió hasta llegar a donde él estaba.

– ¡Rose mira a tu hermanito! ¡Está más grande!

– La niña también Granger – Draco no había reparado en el hecho de que el pequeño Scorpius había crecido hasta que Hermione lo dijo.

– Tienes razón…¡creo que son hasta más grandes que los de todos! – los bebes reían alegremente al ver la cara de felicidad de su madre.

– Mama-papa – dijo la pequeña Rose.

Hermione la miro contenta y Draco sorprendido.

– Saangreee suuucia – Hermione le dio un golpe al rubio y se sintió aliviada al ver que su hija no repetía lo que su padre decía si no que lo miraba confundida.

– Sange sucia – dijo Scorpius para sorpresa de ambos. Rose rio y Scorpius siguió diciendo su nueva frase para divertir a su hermana.

– ¡Malfoy! ¿Por qué tenías que enseñarles a decir eso? – se quejo Hermione .

– Nunca dije que fueras tu– dijo con una sonrisa en los labios – hay muchas sangre sucia en el mundo...por desgracia.

– ¡Obviamente te referías a mi!

– No te creas tan importante. Nada más eres la noviecita de la comadreja y amiga de Potty

– No soy su novia – admitió Hermione con un tono de voz un poco apagado.

– Me importa un bledo

– A mi también – a Draco le sorprendió esa contestación. Se veía que lo decía con total sinceridad y eso era lo que más le confundía.

– Sabía que las cosas eran simples para los de tu especie

– ¿Ahora soy de una especie diferente?

– De las que comen libros y niños – al parecer a Rose y Scorpius esto no les hizo gracias pues hasta ahora se habían estado riedno.

– ¡Asustas a mis hijos! – Draco miro el puchero de la castaña sin poder creérselo. ¿Sus hijos?

– Son míos también.

Y de nuevo se fue dejando a Hermione confundida, ella con Rose en brazos y él llevándose a Scorpius.

Fue por el pasillo obscuro al que Draco se había dirigido, pero no lo encontró en parte por la tenue luz de las antorchas y en parte porque Draco estaba escondido justo detrás de ella.

Fue la risa de su hijo la que le indico que Draco estaba justo detrás de ella.

– ¿Te crees muy listo hurón? A la próxima no dejes que Scorpius se ría de tu propia estupidez – giro sobre sí misma para encarar a Malfoy.

– Como sea – dijo molesto por el comentario. Planeaba asustarla pero ahora todo se había ido al desagüe. Es más, hasta se conformaba con tan sólo ver su trasero mientras se alejaba.

Hermione soltó una risita junto con Rose.

– Sange sucia – dijo Scorpius callando a su madre.

Ahora fue Draco el que rio, al unísono de Rose y también de Scorpius.

Hermione torcio los labios y espero a que terminaran de reir.

– Muy graciosito Scorpius, pero no habrá biberón para ti esta noche – dio media vuelta indignada, su rubia pequeña se despidió agitando la mano.

– Hoy toca en mi sala Malfoy, apúrate – Draco cayó en cuenta de que era jueves y según el acuerdo esos días serían en la sala de la leona.

– No – dijo el firmemente – no pienso ir a tu sala.

– ¡Yo fui a la tuya ayer! – chilló Hermione dándose vuelta de nuevo y apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

– Eso es diferente, bien te recuerdo que nadie te molesto mientras estabas ahí – Hermione siguió con el ceño fruncido mirándolo.

– Sé que no dijeron nada frente a mí gracias a que les infundes miedo – Rose vio asustada a su madre – ¡pero se bien que todos se rieron de mí a mis espaldas!

Draco observo confundido la actitud de la castaña. ¿Ahora hasta era insegura?

– ¿Y de qué te quejas? Es lo mejor que puedo hacer

– Pero en mi sala a ti nadie te molestará…¡fue un acuerdo Malfoy! ¡irás hasta que los niños se duerman!

– No pienso quedarme más tiempo Granger, seguramente huelen asqueroso – atacó el rubio acercándose a la leona.

– ¡Bien!

– ¡Bien! – Draco comenzó a seguir a la castaña hacia su sala.

Llegaron sin demoras, no cruzaron palabra en todo el camino y hasta los bebes parecían entender el ambiente.

Draco se quedo lo bastante lejos para no escuchar la contraseña, así como había hecho la castaña ayer.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Hermione espero a que Draco entrara primero.

Él hizo una mueca de asco al ver tanto amarillo y rojo juntos. Los muebles se veían comunes y corrientes, así como las chicas. Hasta las mujeres de su casa estaban mucho mejores que ellas. Le pareció que todos lo miraban, inclusive los que estaban de otras casas.

– ¿Y tú te quejas de que se ríen a tus espaldas? – le susurró a Granger cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Hermione hizo un gesto de indiferencia y lo guio a donde dormirían los bebes.

– Deja a Scorpius aquí – le señalo una cuna decorada, mientras ella colocaba a Rose en la que estaba al lado.

– ¿Algo más? – pregunto irónicamente el rubio aún sintiendo las miradas de varios alumnos. Hasta Hermione se sentía mal con tanta atención.

– Duerme a Scorpius – ordeno sin mirarlo a él, pero sintiéndose observada en su propia sala.

– ¿Le sucede algo a los estúpidos de tu casa? Es molesto que nos miren así – preguntó Draco mientras le daba un biberón al bebe.

– No hay sólo de mi casa aquí y no son estúpidos – corrigió ella – desafortunadamente concuerdo con que es molesto.

Draco comprobó que Scorpius estaba debidamente dormido, completamente concentrado en echarse gases. Por primera vez le hizo gracia la suciedad de un ser mágico.

Hermione al ver a Scorpius dormido, miro a Rose y efectivamente la bebe también estaba dormida.

– Bueno, supongo que eso es todo – dijo la castaña indicándole a Draco que ya se podía ir.

– ¿No me mostrará la salida? – pregunto temeroso de cruzar por la sala con las miradas de los demás clavadas en su persona.

– En realidad también voy a salir

– Eso no me interesa

– Me refiero a que no saldrás solo hurón cobarde – Hermione emprendió camino no sin estar un poco insegura. Todos se comportaban demasiado extraño.

Draco la siguió sin inmutarse. Cuando ya estaban fuera ambos soltaron el aire que habían estado conteniendo al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Enserio debo volver a venir aquí? – preguntó Draco mirando acusadoramente a Hermione

– Tal vez averigüe que se traen – dijo a modo de respuesta mientras emprendía su camino – hasta mañana.

Draco no respondió, simplemente se fue.

* * *

¡Qué tal! ¿Les agrado el cap? ¡A mi sí! Me reía a carcajadas imaginandome a Hermi en el piso y Draco diciendole "¿Qué haces holgazaneando Granger?" hahahahaha! Nooo bueno, demos corte a tanta felicidad. Porque aqui viene la leyenda del día...

Cuenta la leyenda, que había una señora viuda que trabajaba escribiendo fics para mantener a sus hijos. Pero un día…¡alguien no le dejo review! Dicen que fue tanta su tristeza que asesino a sus hijos golpeándolos con la computadora y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, era demasiado tarde. Un funeral de llevo a cabo y ella lloro amargamente a sus hijos. Por eso, desde aquel día, dice la leyenda, la viuda camina por las calles buscando a aquellos viles de corazón que osan no dejar un review, para después asesinarlos con la computadora con la que no dejaron un review…ah claro, algunos dicen que también llora porque se da cuenta de lo que hizo demasiado tarde pero…no creo que eso haga mucho la diferencia, igual mueren.


	4. Cómo NO dormir a tu niño

¡Qué tal! He aquí que les traigo la continuación de este fic.

En este capítulo veremos los problemas que tendrán gracias a los "besos" y a sus hermosos hijos que comen dulces y vomitan a su madre...

N/A: SI han visto la pelicula de "La Propuesta", entenderán muy bien la última escena.

**Guía perfecta de cómo NO criar a tus hijos**

**Capítulo 2: Cómo NO dormir a tu niño**

o-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-o

De nuevo vemos a todos los alumnos de HOgwarts, en este cuarto día, llenos de entusiasmo. Algunos felices de que su bebe ya sepa decir ciertas cosas, algunos felices de que ya no estuvieran enfermos, y una singular pareja feliz de que ya no estuvieran perdidos…

Hermione comía en silencio y atendía a Rose sin pronunciar palabra. Draco noto esto pero naturalmente prefirió no decir nada pues dedujo que la chica había llorado y generalmente estaba más brava cuando de lagrimas se trataban.

Tal vez la molestaría más tarde pero cuando no hubiera público. Se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando por el bien de la castaña, la iba a molestar sí, ¿pero porqué no quería que nadie viera cómo se molestaba?

_Es más divertido si…intenta golpearme ¡eso! No creo que se atreva si me ve con Crabbe y Goyle._

– No Rose, abre la boca – Pansy observaba enojada cómo Draco ignoraba olímpicamente sus miradas de súplica. Ella definitivamente quería a la sangre sucia fuera de su vida y mesa.

– Oye Draco ¿Qué harás el sábado? – preguntó Pansy llamando la atención de Scorpius. El ya no tan pequeño bebe la miro.

– Sange sucia – Rose rio aún con la comida en la boca, ensuciando a su madre de papilla. Scorpius siguió repitiendo la frase haciendo reír a todos: Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Draco y hasta a Hermione.

– Ok, basta de charlas – dijo Zabini levantándose de la mesa – debo ir con mi bebe.

– ¿Y a ti desde cuando se te da la gana ser buen padre? – pregunto Draco con sorna.

– Desde que recibo un buen pago – le guiño el ojo a Draco y este pareció comprender pues sonrió pícaramente.

– Debes contarme los detalles – se levantó también de la mesa siguiendo a Blaise.

– ¡Draco! – exclamaron Crabbe y Goyle al unísono. Se levantaron a seguir a su "amo"

El pobre Scorpius quedo encima de la mesa abandonado, riendo solito. Pansy lo miro con aprobación.

– Es una lástima que te parezcas a ella – Hermione se aclaro la garganta dando a entender que aún seguía ahí

Al ver que la morena estaba decida a ignorarla, se levantó de la mesa ruidosamente y con energías renovadas tomo a Scorpius y a Rose para después dirigirse a su mesa.

– … pero me agrada la idea de llevarlo ahí…– Ron miro estupefacto a Hermione que se sentaba delante de él.

– ¡Hermione! ¿Hoy no comes allá? – "saludo" Harry

– Me han dejado sola, así que regrese – explico la castaña acomodando a sus dos hijos sobre la mesa.

– Hablábamos del anuncio que dio Dumbledore hace rato – dijo Ginny cambiando de tema – eso de que debemos enviar a nuestros hijos a clase a partir de la semana que viene.

– Oh sí, creo que no escuché – confesó Hermione aún distraída, o más bien concentrada en ignorar a Ron que la miraba insistentemente.

– Dijo que los podemos meter a dos clases diferentes…¿en cuáles has pensado amor? – le preguntó Harry a su novia pelirroja.

– Miranda no parece querer estudiar – comentó torciendo los labios.

– Pero es obligatorio ¿no?

– Sí, pero aún así no sé por qué clase decidirme

– Sólo hoy 6 clases a escoger Ginevra, no seas tan melodramática – le regaño su hermano.

Hermione los observo sumergidos en su plática. Ella ni recordaba lo que Dumbledore había dicho, había estado concentrada en darle de comer a su Rose, su ya no tan pequeña Rose.

Poco a poco el comedor se fue vaciando y Hermione se apuro para no salir con el tumulto de gente, pero sus amigos no llevaba a sus bebes así que tuvieron que cruzar el comedor en busca de ellos. Sintió las miradas de algunas Ravenclaw en su espalda y como por inercia recordó ayer en su sala cuando todos la miraban estupefactos. ¿Qué había hecho?

Dentro del comedor se comentaba el incidente que la mayoría había visto...la mano de Malfoy en el trasero de Granger.

_– ¿Crees que estén saliendo? – comentó una chica._

_– ¡Creo que sí! – respondió otra._

_– Alucinan ¡Draco es mio!_

_– Ya te lo ganaron Minn, dicen que luego se fueron a besar en otro pasillo y que no fueron a clases por estar "divirtiéndose"_

_– ¡Es de locos!_

_– ¿Qué no se odiaban?_

_– Pues dicen que donde hay odio tuvo que haber amor…_

Al fin salió Hermione sola y se dirigió a la biblioteca con ambos niños en brazos , aunque sin escuchar ninguno de los rumores.

o-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-o

Debía compensar el hecho de que había faltado a casi todo el día de clases anterior. Abrió la puerta cómo pudo y se dirigió al interior de su tan amada biblioteca. Scorpius y Rose se hacían caras entre sí, riéndose alegremente hasta que la señora Pince los mandó callar.

Rose miro asustada a su madre quien sólo la miro tiernamente.

– No te preocupes Rose – susurró ella – No te sacará si no haces ruido amor.

– No te peocupes Rose – repitió la niña aplaudiendo.

La Señora Pince una vez más mandó callar a los niños, quienes ahora comprendían la situación así que guardaron silencio.

Hermione pensó que no sería buena idea llevar a sus bebes consigo, así que dejo a ambos sentados en unas sillas con unos cuantos juguetes mágicos. Luego se dirigió por los libros que necesitaba para hacer ese trabajo que ella misma se había impuesto.

Le quedaban dos horas antes de la última clase y no quería ni llegar cinco minutos temprano. Serían quince minutos antes.

Camino por los pasillos hasta que se detuvo de golpe al observar _aquél _preciso corredor.

El corredor en el que había llorado anoche, el corredor que había sido testigo de su desgracia amorosa, el corredor en el que ella considero haber superado su enamoramiento hacia Ron…y ahora ahí estaba Draco, besándose alguna _afortunada _chica.

Se incorporaron, o más bien la joven, al sentirse observados.

– Ahora tendré que cobrarte por mirar Granger – el rubio observó cómo su antigua cita se alejaba con un rubor en las mejillas.

– ¡Me dejas sola con ambos bebe para poderte ir a ligar! – le reclamó Hermione sin reparar en el hecho de que estaba en la biblioteca.

– Pues te recuerdo que me has arruinado la diversión – se levantó del lugar donde estaba prácticamente tumbado – ¿cómo lo piensas recompensar?

Draco se sorprendió a sí mismo. ¿Había sido eso un comentario en doble sentido? Había comprobado que la sangre sucia podía ser tan condenadamente sexy como quisiera pues, esa mañana en el comedor, se levantó intencionalmente la falda para…rascarse.

_¿Es eso sexy Malfoy? Seguramente la sangre sucia le da comezón…_Paso a un lado de Hermione pero esta lo detuvo jalándolo por la túnica.

– ¡Malfoy!

– ¡No me toques! – espeto el rubio asustando a la castaña que lo soltó rápidamente.

– ¡Debes ayudarme! – exigió ella – ¡ya te he dicho que no voy a hacer esto sola!

– Lo sé – se le acerco bruscamente – ya te escuche.

– Pues no parece – retrocedió inconscientemente calculando el terreno con las manos. Se topo con un estante de libros. Sus ojos que aún estaban hinchados amenazaban por dejar salir más lágrimas.

Draco la observo con una sonrisa seductora mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente. Se pego a ella sin dejar de mirarla, retándola a que se moviera.

La castaña estaba en shock, no reaccionaba aún cuando sabía que Malfoy sólo estaba jugando con ella. Estaba confundida. ¿Cómo podía tener esa sonrisa tan cínicamente sexy y esa mirada tan fría e indiferente al mismo tiempo?

Malfoy por su parte se preguntaba también qué carajo hacía acorralando a Granger en plena luz del día. En sus planes estaba acorralarla pero con una varita en mano y un Avada Kedavra en los labios.

La había visto llorar por accidente…En realidad la había seguido ayer para molestarla por ir a tales horas a la biblioteca, pero hasta le sorprendió verla en tal estado. Por un momento pensó en ir y preguntarle qué le sucedía, no muy amablemente claro está.

Pero no pudo hacer nada. Era un maldito cobarde que no lograba imponerse a la voluntad de su padre. Aún sabiendo lo que le deparaba el destino, prefería perderse en el sexo y la humillación hacia los sangre sucia. Esos asquerosos magos que habían marcado su vida, los que habían condenado a los sangre pura como él a servir a Voldemort para que llevara a cabo su venganza. Malditos desgraciados.

Y Granger era uno de ellos. Uno de esos malditos que habían marcado su vida sin siquiera notarlo. Y ella ni lo sabía. Lo podía ver en sus ojos avellana, que destellaban al más mínimo brillo de felicidad…y tristeza.

El joven sonrió amargamente en el cuello de Hermione y esta sintió cosquillas acompañadas de una corriente eléctrica. Ninguno quiso decir nada, la leona necesitaba alguien que la abrazara, y supuso que Malfoy tan sólo quería jugar con ella pero, cuando sintió sus brazos rodearla delicadamente, casi tímidamente, se sintió relajada.

_En brazos de tu enemigo Hermione Jane Granger ¿quién lo diría? El prepotente hijito de papi ahora te abraza… ¡Merlín que el mundo está pero si bien loco!_

La castaña quería gritar, pero al parecer ni su cerebro ni su corazón escuchaban la voz de la razón ahora pues, ahora hasta alucinaba.

– Dime que no fue por la comadreja Granger – el rubio no rompió el abrazo, sino que se escondió en el cuello de la chica –. No creo que seas tan patética.

Hermione se congelo al instante. Sabía a lo que se refería ¿Cómo sabía que había llorado? Su forma de consolar era algo extraña pero, aún así por alguna jodida razón estaba a punto de ceder, estaba a punto de llorar en sus brazos sin importarle si se burlaba después o no…pero como siempre hay algo que te regresa de sopetón a la realidad.

– ¡BUAAAAA! – Draco se separó agitado de la castaña, como si hubiera estado dormido y ahora despertara.

Hermione, avergonzada corrió hacia dónde había dejado a los bebes.

– ¡Creo que es Rose! – grito indicándole a Draco que la siguiera.

Encontraron a ambos niños, ahora con una apariencia de unos 3 años, (ósea que había crecido bastante) llorando desconsoladamente en las sillas.

– ¡Mami! – Rose se bajo de la silla corriendo a abrazar a su madre – ¡Scorpius me dijo tonta!

– ¡Scorpius! ¡No le digas así a tu hermana! – le regaño Hermione no tan sorprendida como Draco por el hecho de que hablaban más fluidamente. Scorpius busco ayuda con la mirada en Malfoy.

– Vamos Granger, no seas tan dura con el niño – Draco tomo en brazos al pequeño mientras él le sacaba la lengua a su hermana.

– ¡No soy dura! ¡Soy justa! – Rose lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de su madre. Hermione trataba de consolarla pero…Rose al parecerse tanto a Draco, por un momento sintió como si estuviera abrazando al rubio.

Draco rodo los ojos y vio con el rabillo del ojo cómo la Señora Pince se acercaba a ellos con una mirada sumamente molesta.

– Vamos – comenzó a caminar en dirección a un pasillo y Hermione lo siguió después de ver a la Señora Pince también.

Con la cabeza hecha un caos, Hermione se preguntaba por qué carajo le hacía caso a Malfoy. Si la Señora Pince los sacaba podía regresar después de Herbolaria de todas maneras. ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de quedarse con sus hijos y…Malfoy?

Estaban pegados a un librero con tal de que la Señora Pince no los viera, pero se tuvieron que recorrer aún más. Hermione y Draco bajaron a sus niños y estos se escondieron imitando a sus padres.

– ¿Se siente bien romper las reglas Granger? – preguntó Draco en un susurró.

– Lo he hecho antes – confesó ella mirando divertida la situación. La cara emocionada de sus hijos no tenía precio, al parecer sentían el peligro y eso los emocionaba.

Al final la Señora Pince dejo de buscarlos y ellos al fin pudieron descanzar.

– Me llevare a Rose Granger – dijo Malfoy para después dirigirse a la salida, dejando a Scorpius y a Herms solos.

– ¿Papi está enojado conmigo?

– No amor, él a veces se comporta así – confesó la castaña viendo a Malfoy retirarse.

o-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-o

– ¿Qué haces papi? – Rose estaba mirando atenta a su padre que golpeaba la pared furiosamente.

– No molestes – escupió logrando asustar a su hija. Rose comenzó a sollozar y Malfoy se dio cuenta de su error.

– ¡Papi da miedo! – Draco la abrazo fuertemente mientras ella lloraba. La pequeña se calmo poco a poco.

– A ver Rose – se disculpo rompiendo el abrazo y mirando a los ojos a su hija – ¿te gusta el chocolate?

La pequeña pareció olvidar que había estado llorando pues saltó feliz mientras gritaba "si"

La razón por la cual Draco quiso llevarse a Rose fue porque no aguantaría otro segundo más con Scorpius. Esa carita le recordaba eternamente a la jodida sangre sucia.

¿Qué cojones le pasaba? Había abrazado a Hermione, había pensado consolarla, había pensado romperle la cara a Weasley por hacerla llorar así…

_¡Wo! Calma Draco ¿estás pensando en lo que dices? La asquerosa dientes de conejo abrazandote después de haber golpeado a la comadreja…Para empezar te gustaría ensusiarte las manos con ese traidor de sangre ¿verdad? _

_¡Deja de pensar estupideces como abrazar a Granger! ¡Eso no es digno de un Malfoy…o de un mago! Debo tranqulizarme…pedir consejo ¡si! Algo extraño me sucede y no sé qué es. Debo conseguir que alguien me lo diga. _

_Ah claro e ir preguntando por ahí ¿Sabes por que tengo ganas de abrazar a Granger? ¡No! ¡Sería muerte social inmediata! ¡Mejor…ya se!_

Rose caminaba alegre con su pedazo de chocolate en la mano, mientras que con la otra sujetaba a Draco firmemente y se dejaba guiar por él.

o-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-o

Llegaron a la sala Slytherin y se encontraron a Blaise y su hijo, quienes al parecer estaban igualmente aburridos.

– Blaise, te tengo una pregunta – comenzó Draco llamando la atención del moreno.

– Dime – lo miro para después levantarse del sillón, dejando a su pequeño Glick solo.

– ¿Por qué…a veces sientes las ganas de abrazar a una mujer? – Blaise levanto la ceja y lo miro completamente confundido ¿Hablaba enserio?

– Depende que tipo de mujer, si es tu madre pues…

– ¡No es pariente!

– En ese caso puede que te guste

– ¿Qué me guste? ¿Sexualmente dices?

– Eso ya depende de ti. ¿Por qué, quién es?

– Ah, un amigo me pregunto – una sonrisa de "soy el mas inteligente" se formo en sus labios, siendo que no sabía lo obvio que era.

– ¿Tu amigo se llama Draco? – el rubio lo miro sorprendido ¿lo había descubierto?

Bajo la cabeza y Blaise lo tomo como una afirmativa.

– ¿Se me quita si tengo sexo con ella?

– Pueden pasar dos cosas: o te clavas más, o te deja de interesar. Igual eso depende de ti. Aunque si esta demasiado buena podemos hacer un trío… – Blaise era el número uno para dar consejos retorcidos

– ¡No! – exclamó Draco furioso. LA sola idea de ver a Hermione desnuda y con Blaise ahí le pareció no solo repugnante si no…también inapropiado.

– Vaya, era broma Malfoy, no tienes por que alterarte – Blaise le hecho un vistazo a su hijo que ahora parecía divertirse sanamente con Rose – ¿es la Hufflepuf de hace rato?

–…¡Sí, es ella!

– No esta nada mal eh, aunque se ve algo tímida – un "cucu" sono en la sala, indicando que era la hora de partir al aula de clases – si la miras fijamente se deja besar.

Rose pareció escuchar y medio entender la platica de ambos Slytherin

o-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-o

Herbolaria afortunada o desgraciadamente no era una clase que Draco y Hermione compartían, así que no tiene mucha relevancia decir lo que sucedió.

o-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-o

Se encontraron en el pasillo que daba hacia las mazmorras.

– Veo que hasta te sabes el camino Granger – dijo el rubio haciendo que la castaña volteara a mirarlo.

– No es muy difícil de memorizar – comentó sin darle mucha importancia.

Ahora no debían cargar a sus hijos, dado que ambos sabían caminar perfectamente, pero aún así les gustaba mimarlos y cargarlos un rato.

Rose protesto al ver a Scorpius en el piso y quiso baja de los brazos de su madre.

Draco camino adelante, con Rose y Scorpius en medio y Hermione al final. Parecían una familia felizmente disfuncional.

– ¡No Rose, no lo comas! – le arrebato los dulces que Scorpius le había dado – ¡Scorpius, ¿quién te los dio?!

– Tío Ronald – Draco se paro en seco y giro sobre si mismo para ver a su hijo.

– El no es tu tío, y se llama c-o-m-a-d-r-e-j-a – deletreo Malfoy causando que Hermione bufara.

– ¡No Scorpius! Esa es una palabra prohibida – le indico su madre.

– ¿Cómo sangre sucia?

– Sí amor, como sangre sucia – miro a Malfoy con una sonrisa de complacencia.

– ¡Hurón saltador! – grito de pronto Scorpius causando la desconcertación de Hermione.

– No me digas que Ron también te dijo eso…

– Me dijo que era un apodo muy genial que le decían a papa – explicó el niño que aparentemente no se daba cuenta de la insistente mirada que Draco le dedicaba a Hermione.

– ¿La quieres besar papi? – pregunto Rose haciendo que Hermione la mirara escandalizada.

– ¿Pero qué dices Rose? – pregunto Hermione nerviosa al ver que Draco no decía nada

– Papi estaba hablando con un señor, y le dijo que si la miras fijamente se deja besar – trato de no desencajar la mandíbula, pero le fue imposible al recordar que su hija había escuchado toda la conversación con Zabini

– No amor, papi no me quiere besar – aclaró Hermione causando una mirada triste en su hija.

– ¿Qué es besar mami? – preguntó Scorpius jalando a su madre por la túnica.

– Mal-malfoy, ¿podrías decirle? – rogo por ayuda pero el rubio seguía completamente atónito.

– Es cuando unes tus labios con los de otra persona – explico Draco después de recibir un codazo por parte de Hermione.

– ¿Unir labios? ¿Con cualquier persona?

– Si eres hombre debe ser mujer, tú Rose debes besar a un hombre – Hermione pareció querer cooperar en el tema.

– ¿Y cómo se hace mami? – preguntó más curioso Scorpius.

– Ah pues…se hace delicadamente.

– Bruscamente – contradijo Malfoy

– Lentamente

– Tan rápido como puedas – contradijo de nuevo Malfoy haciendo que la leona lo mirara enfadada.

– Me dijeron que se siente muy lindo ¿es verdad mami?

– ¿Quién te dijo cielo? – la castaña definitivamente asesinaría a quien fuera que le había metido tantas ideas en la cabeza a su hija y provocado una conversación tan incómoda.

– Una chica – contesto Rose.

– Pues sí amor, es muy lindo con la persona indicada – le explico mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a su altura.

– ¿Persona indicada?

– A la que amas – la castaña escucho a Draco bufar y volteo a verlo – ¿verdad Malfoy?

– Si sientes ganas de besar a alguien hazlo, no pierdes nada – le dijo Draco a Scorpius.

– ¡NO Scorpius ni se te ocurra besar a nadie!

– Pero no se cómo – confesó el niño de 3 años. Vaya información que les daban a esa edad ¿no?

– Es muy sencillo Scorpius, solo unes tus labios con los de la chica – explicó Draco exasperándose un poco al ver que su hijo era un poco cobarde.

– ¿¡Pero cómo!? – preguntó desesperado el niño – ¡no sé cómo y no me quieren mostrar! ¡le preguntare a mi tío Ron!

– No Scorpius, no es tu tío – ahora Draco se arrodillo al lado de su hijo – y te lo mostrare cuando seas un poco más grande ¿de acuerdo?

La incómoda conversación terminó y Hermione agradeció a Merlín que sus hijos no hicieran la típica pregunta "¿y de donde vienen los bebes?"

Espero detrás para que Malfoy dijera la contraseña y sin más ceremonias entro se la mano de sus dos hijos.

En la sala no había nadie, pero Draco paso de largo y siguió caminando.

– ¿Dónde dormirán Malfoy? – pregunto la castaña viendo a sus niños.

– Mi habitación

– ¿Qué?

– Tengo una habitación para mí solo y acordamos que nadie usaría la sala para dormir a los niños. – explico Draco abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

– ¿Esto es sólo en Slytherin verdad?

– No creo que en Gryffindor tengan habitaciones individuales – Hermione paso por el marco de la puerta seguida de sus hijos.

Draco cerró la puerta y se dirigió al baño.

– Pueden dormir por allá – señalo dos cunas adornadas al estilo Slytherin. ¿Había hecho eso sólo para los niños? Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

– ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto al ver que Malfoy salían por otra puerta.

– Me daré una ducha Granger, me llevare mi varita por si se te ocurre asomarte – Hermione rodo los ojos y ayudo a sus hijos a subir a las camas.

Les conto un breve cuento aprovechando que Malfoy no estuviera, y cuando escuchó que la regadera dejo de hacer ruido decidió retirarse.

– Bien, es hora de dormir

– Mami…no me siento bien – Scorpius le había dado los dulces a su hermana y ahora ella quería vomitar.

Hermione, sin saber lo que le sucedía, la levantó de la cama para poder observarla mejor. Sin embargo, al momento de levantarla, el estomago de Rose no aguanto más y lleno de vómito el uniforme de la leona.

– ¡Por Merlín! – Hermione limpió primero a su pequeña, luego diviso una puerta abierta que parecía dar a otro baño. Rose estaba ya tranquila, así que decidió ir al baño a limpiarse ella, dejando su túnica sobre Scorpius.

Se quito la blusa, la falda y hasta el sostén. Todo estaba manchado y comprobó que el vómito no se quitaría fácil sin un hechizo, pero había dejado su varita en su túnica y necesitaba alcanzarla. Podía taparse los pechos con las manos así que no le dio mucha importancia a su sostén.

Sacó la cabeza por la puerta y viendo que Malfoy aún no salí del baño quis echar una carrera hasta la cama de los niños.

Por su lado Malfoy llevaba ya más de cinco minutos regañándose mentalmente por lo estúpido que era, había entrado a darse una ducha sin llevar toalla alguna, así que espero a no escuchar ningún ruido, lo que significaba que Granger se había ido pero…

Ambos salieron corriendo a toda velocidad en la misma dirección…chocando en el camino…

– ¡¿Por qué estas desnuda?! – gritó Draco sintiendo los pechos de la castaña en su abdomen.

– ¡¿Porqué estás mojado?! – chillo la chica tratando de levantarse, haciendo movimientos que restregaban sus pechos aún más en el trabajado abdomen de Malfoy.

Al fin se levantó torpemente, tapando sus pechos con ambas manos y olvidando el hecho de que sus pantaletas quedaban a las vista.

– ¡PONTE ALGO! – chillo de nuevo al ver "sin querer" la masculinidad de Malfoy.

Él se apresuro a llegar al armario donde guardaba sus toallas y se coloco una en cuanto la tuvo en las manos.

Hermione luchaba por llegar a la cama y tomar su túnica para cubrirse.

– ¿Qué coño hacías desnuda Granger?

– ¡Tú saliste desnudo del baño sabiendo que aún estaba aquí! – se quejo ella

– ¡Ya no importa…solo vete! – grito exasperado Malfoy al notar las risas incesantes de Rose y Scorpius.

Hermione volo prácticamente al baño y tomo su ropa para luego salir dándo un portazo. Aunque claro, no pudo evitar escuchar a su "inteligente" Scorpius decir:

– ¿_Es eso un beso papi?_

* * *

Debo decir que ahora estoy realmente sorprendida...¡que lectores tan lindos tengo!  
Ustedes disfrutan la historia tanto como yo y eso me alegra mucho...¡me inspiran tanto que por eso les actualizo rápido!

Les juro que me levanto a las 11 de la mañana y tardo dos horas en escribir su capítulo...¡sigan así de lindos! ¿o estarán intimidados por la señora encapuchada con el periodico, los cuervos y la viuda y sus computadoras? ¡Eso es nada a comparación de lo que les diré hoy!

Había una vez una ardilla asesina, un conejo pedofilo y un oso mentiroso. Vivían felices en el bosque de los pervertidos, hasta que un día decidieron hacer un fic que le gustara a todo el mundo pero....hubo una persona que no dejo review así que los tres se volvieron locos y comenzaron a asesinar pollos con cara de gatos a media noche, primero los arrastraban al bosque de los pervertidos y luego cortaban sus dedos y hacían palillos chinos con ellos ....Es por eso que desde aquel día, todos los que no dejan reviews en una historia, la ardila, el conejo y el oso los llevan al bosque de los pervertidos para que aprendan a dejar reviews...aunque ya no tengan dedos con que escribir reviews

Ya saben, completamente libre de averiguar si es verdad o no...xD


	5. Cómo NO llevar a tu hija con su madre

¡Qué tal! He aquí que les traigo la continuación de este fic.

En este capítulo veremos a lo que la desesperación de no aceptar tus sentimientos te puede llevar a hacer...Y como deberan manejar Draco y Hermie el primer amor de Rose?

**Guía perfecta de cómo NO criar a tus hijos**

**Capítulo 2: Cómo NO llevar a tu hija con su madre**

o-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-o

Era ya la segunda semana de trabajo.

La segunda semana de tortura psicológica para nuestros inexpertos padres, ya todos los pequeños asistían a clases, dejando así a sus padres un poco de tiempo libre. Dumbledore lo había decido así ya que los incidentes en las clases a las que asistían padres y niños eran muy desastrosas, decidió que los niños asistirían casi todo el día a clases al igual que sus tutores.

Esto era todo un alivio. Sobre todo para Malfoy y Hermione, que habían vivido aquella embarazosa experiencia hacia unos días atrás.

– Entonces tú los recoges después de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras – puntualizó Hermione mientras bajaba a Rose de sus brazos.

El promedio de edad para esta semana era ya de 4 años, sin embargo los hijos de Draco y Hermione ya llegaban a los 5, casi los 6.

Cabe mencionar que las criaturas crecían gracias al ambiente familiar que proporcionaban los "padres".

– Como sea – dijo Draco a modo de respuesta.

– Hoy es su primer día de clases – dijo ella – así que ambos iremos para que sientan seguridad.

– ¿De dónde sacas esas estupideces Granger? – el rubio frunció el ceño notoriamente.

– De un libro llamado "Tu hijo, tu espejo"

– Era de suponerse, no se ni porque pregunte – Hermione puso los ojos en blanco después de escucharlo.

– Sólo será por hoy Malfoy

– Gracias a Merlín – comenzó a andar hacia el aula de "O-rigami". La materia consistía en construir figuras con papel para después darles vida.

Hermione lo siguió sin pronunciar palabra, mientras veía a Scorpius hablar con uno de sus amiguitos. Glickt. El hijo de Blaise Zabini y Luna Lovegood.

Vaya disparate.

Llegaron al salón y Draco observó a todos los niños ahí presentes. Todos igual de comunes y corrientes.

Sonrió con arrogancia al mirar a sus hijos y ver que ambos eran singulares a su propia manera.

La pequeña Rose era muy linda. Con su cabello platino apenas arriba de los hombros y esos ojos grises se veía simplemente angelical.

Scorpius por su lado tenía un aspecto común, pero su actitud –la cual heredo de su padre – lo hacía simplemente difícil de ignorar.

En su campo de visión se interpuso Hermione, que se despedía de sus hijos con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Al notar que duraría buen rato en despedirse, decidió interrumpir su maternal momento.

– Bien Granger es suficiente – anunció el rubio con su habitual tono arrogante – no creo que ellos quieren que los demás niños sepan que tu eres su madre

– Cállate Malfoy – espeto la leona sin mirarlo.

– Ma-mami ¿porqué papi y tu siempre pelean? – preguntó Rose con los ojos llorosos.

– Si mama, me cansan a veces – añadió Scorpius

Hermione rio nerviosa y dejo ir a sus hijos después de decirles un vago "después lo entenderán"

– Bien Granger, ahora no dejarán de preguntar más tarde – escupió Draco provocando que la castaña lo mirara fastidiada.

– ¿Y qué querías que les dijera? – puso ambas manos sobre la cintura.

– La verdad. Que eres insoportable y yo un santo por aguantarte tanto tiempo – una sonrisa cínica y retorcida adorno su rostro.

–Bien, se los diré – había divisado a sus amigos a lo lejos y como no quería seguir discutiendo con Draco, mejor se iba de ahí.

El rubio la observó alejarse.

– Estúpida sangre sucia – se giro bruscamente y camino hasta dónde Blaise peleaba con Luna.

o-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-o

–…pero te digo que no debía ser tan melodramática – alcanzo a escuchar Hermione.

– ¡Hola! – saludo alegre la joven.

– ¡Herms! ¿Y Draco?

– Lo dices como si viniéramos en un paquete de 2x1

El trío de oro rió.

– ¿Por lo de las clases no? Tienes suerte de que tus hijos ya asisten, al mío le falta crecer – se quejo Harry.

– ¿Cómo haces para que crezcan tan rápido? – preguntó Ron curioso. Su pequeño Hugo llevaba buen tiempo sin crecer.

– Trato de no pelear con el hurón frente a ellos – explico ella.

– Ah claro, eso debe ser. Pero no me imagino tu tortura al tener que estar con Malfoy – doblaron por un pasillo hacia la derecha.

– Sólo debo ignorarlo lo suficiente y deja de molestar – se acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y observó de reojo a Ron.

_Ya casi Hermione, ya casi… _

La castaña planeaba declararse a su amigo esa misma noche. Al parecer Lavender y él no andaban muy bien, según le dijo Ginny, y si ella sabía manejar la situación, Ron podría darse cuenta de su error.

En cuanto al evento de la noche, al parecer Dumbledore estaba experimentando con todo y todos dado que los profesores darían un espectáculo especial para los alumnos.

"¡¡Un evento completamente diferente!!" Decía el panfleto, en realidad sólo consistía en un par de fuegos artificiales acompañados de permiso para beber cerveza de mantequilla en la escuela.

Se le subía la sangre a las mejillas al imaginarse abrazada por Ron y besándose con él mientras la luz de los fuegos iluminaba el ambiente.

Llegaron a la clase y el profesor entró justo después de ellos.

o-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-o

– A mí nunca me dijeron eso

En el aula de O-rigami estaban los niños platicando acerca de diversos temas.

– Mi mama me dijo que cuando besas transmites bacterias – una chiquilla con lentes informaba a sus amiguitas, entre ellas Rose, acerca del amor y los besos.

– ¡Yo vi a mis padres besarse! – exclamó una niña, provocando un "iiu" en sus compañeros.

–…Eh, niños ¿me pueden prestar atención? – rogaba la profesora delante de los niños, quienes al parecer estaban completamente decididos a no hacerle caso.

– A mi me dijo papa que hay unas mujeres que sólo sirven para una cosa

– ¿Para qué cosa? – preguntó Scorpius ahora más interesado.

– Siempre pregunto y nunca me dicen – respondió el niño encogiéndose de hombros. Como por inercia los pequeños voltearon a ver a su maestra.

– ¡No me miren así! Son muy pequeños para hablar de eso – explico la mujer madura – ahora veremos cómo hacer una garza.

Los niños pronunciaron un "bien" a coro y pusieron atención.

Una vez dadas las instrucciones, los niños se pusieron a trabajar.

– ¿Tus padres te quieren Rose? – preguntó su amiguita Annie

– ¡Claro! – respondió ella con toda seguridad.

– A mi me dijeron que ellos no se querían, pero que a mi sí – comentó un poco triste la pequeña pelinegra – ¿tus papis se quieren mucho?

Rose lo meditó un poco pero no pudo responder.

– ¿Cómo sabes si se quieren o no?

– Si se besan se quieren mucho – explico otra pequeña incorporándose a la plática – pero mi mami dicen que también si se pelean mucho

– Nos los he visto besarse – razonó Rose – pero sí se pelean…

– Oye Rose – interrumpió su hermano Scorpius – ¡mira lo que hice!

Le mostro su garza y la pequeña se mostró emocionada. Ambos comenzaron a jugar y después de ser regañados por la maestra se sentaron en sus lugares.

– A la maestra no le gusta vernos jugar – un niño con increíble parecido a su padre, Neville Longbottom, llamó la atención de la pequeña Rose.

o-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-o

La primera clase de Scorpius y Rose estaba por terminar, así que Hermione se dirigió a su salón para saludarlos antes de que fueran a su siguiente clase.

– Hola cielo – Rose iba caminando hacia su madre, siendo dirigida por Scorpius.

– ¡Madre! ¡Deberíamos matar a ese niño! – Hermione miro con una ceja alzada a su hijo que llevaba a una fastidiada Rose de la mano.

– ¿Quién amor? – preguntó Hermione.

– ¡A Keen!

– ¡Es Leen, Scorpius! – corrigió Rose.

– ¿De qué hablan? – la castaña estaba confundida de ver a su hija tan fastidiada y a su hijo tan molesto.

– ¡Rose tiene esposo! – grito Scorpius a todo pulmón.

– ¿Qué? ¡Rose tú no puedes!

– ¡No me digas qué hacer! – con tal contestación a Hermione le pareció estar hablando con una adolescente, pero no, su hija de aparentes 5 años se alejo enfadada. – ¡No quiero verlos cerca de mi! ¡O si no…ya verán!

Hermione abrazó a Scorpius y no pudo evitar preocuparse.

– Nos vemos después Scorpius, cuida a tu hermanita ¿sí?

Se despidió agitando enérgicamente la mano y después se dirigió a buscar a cierto hurón, lo que no sabía era que ese hurón la estaba siguiendo a ella.

o-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-o

Cómo le molestaba ahora ver a Granger, actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada. Desde aquella noche que se le había tirado desnuda la chica había estado igual: actuando como si aquello hubiera sido una alucinación.

Y pues, en parte estaba de acuerdo sobre esa actitud, pero no podía soportar que se la pasara mirando a la comadreja siendo que la leona ya lo había visto denudo a Él, Draco Malfoy.

Fuera para que ya estuviera rogándole meterse en su cama o como diera lugar.

_Una noche movidita…y vaya que si la disfrutaría…_Ya se había convencido a sí mismo que su atracción hacia la castaña era simplemente sexual, puro interés por sus piernas largas, su trasero y aquellos firmes pechos que ya habían tocado su piel desnuda.

– ¡Malfoy! – el grito de la castaña lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

– No me grites Granger, suficiente tengo con ver tu carota – se quejo el rubio pasándose una mano por el cabello.

– ¡No me estabas escuchando! – Hermione escuchó la risa de Scorpius y Rose, así que los miro buscando una explicación, sin embargo sus hijos no dijeron nada.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Draco ahora mirando no muy disimuladamente sus piernas.

– ¡Rose tiene a su primer amor! – dijo emocionada la castaña.

– ¿Y eso qué?

– ¡Necesitamos saber quién es! Scorpius la cuida pero dice que ella se desaparece de vez en cuando.

Draco no pudo evitar levantar la ceja. ¿Le preocupaba que una niña de 5 años hiciera qué?

– No creo que haga nada malo Granger, no tiene lo suficiente

– ¡Hurón Malfoy! ¡Rose no quiere hablar de ello y Dumbledore nos advirtió sobre esto!

Draco pareció recordar aquél punto sin importancia…

o-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-o

_–…pero deben tener cuidado, estas criaturas tienden a madurar rápidamente y abandonar a sus padres a edades muy tempranas para dedicarse a la reproducción si encuentran una pareja. Deben evitar cualquier tipo de relaciones fuera de "amistad" entre sus bebes, ya que si al final de la prueba falta alguno, reprobaran…_

o-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-o

Había olvidado por completo que aquellos no eran bebes, eran criaturas mágicas que no era lineales a las condiciones humanas.

Ya suficiente esfuerzo y vergüenzas había pasado con esos engendros y Granger como para dejar que la "inocente" Rose echara a perderlo todo.

– ¡Qué esperas! ¡Muévete!

–… ¿Qué no debo ser yo la que diga eso? – no pudo quedarse a meditar nada más, pues la mano de Draco la jalo hacia un pasillo.

o-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-o

–… y como prefecta no puedo saltarme una clase más porque…

– ¡Me importa un bledo si repruebas el año Granger! ¡Rose escapara! – Hermione se callo de golpe al ver lo desesperado que estaba Draco – ¡lo que significa que reprobaremos el examen!

Hermione pareció entender el punto y asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender a Draco que lo escucharía.

– Yo propongo que asesinemos al muchacho

– ¡Malfoy! – gritó escandalizada.

– ¿Entonces qué quieres que hagamos?

– Podríamos sólo intimidarlo un poco – sugirió ella después de meditarlo un poco.

– Como sea – el rubio asomo la cabeza para comprobar que su hija estaba riendo junto con un chico pelinegro de apariencia repulsiva para él.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó Hermione logrando que Draco se sobresaltara.

– ¡Hazte para atrás Granger! – espeto después de sentir una corriente eléctrica correr por su cuerpo. La castaña estaba muy cerca de él y eso le traía recuerdos no muy gratos.

Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior, se hizo hacia atrás a regañadientes y Draco agradeció profundamente a Merlín que la castaña no se diera cuenta de la situación.

– Ya van a salir – anunció Draco retrocediendo para que nadie los viera– ¿Quién es?

– No lo sé – confesó ella – es lo que debemos averiguar.

Draco rodo los ojos.

No llevaba ni medio segundo con la leona ahí y ya quería salir a tomar aire. Le sofocaba el dulce olor a camomila de su cabello. Vaya sorpresa descubrir que esa melena tenía un olor demasiado agradable a pesar de su aspecto.

Al fin bufo ante el comentario y decidió prestar atención a su hija.

La pequeña platicaba animadamente con varios niños, haciendo imposible la tarea de identificar al culpable de tal investigación.

– No parece haber uno en específico – comentó Hermione.

– Ése – indicó a un niño pelinegro, el hijo de Neville – es él

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Él también gusta de ella – sin decir nada más, Draco salió al rescate de su hija…

– ¿Malfoy?

– ¡Prepárate! – espeto el rubio sacando su varita y apuntando al niño que ahora estaba arrinconado en la pared.

– ¡Malfoy! – Hermione corrió hacia dónde el rubio tenía intimidado al niño y se puso en medio – esa no es la manera – susurró.

– ¿Entonces cuál? – demasiado antes de que Hermione siquiera pensara en una respuesta, la profesora de los pequeños hizo aparición.

– Ah…este – tartamudeó Hermione.

Draco bajo la varita.

– ¡Buu! – gritó el rubio causando que los niños corrieran en todas direcciones espantados.

– ¿Pero qué haces? – preguntó Hermione siguiendo la carrera que Malfoy llevaba. Ambos se alejaron de la vista corriendo a máxima velocidad.

o-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-o

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, ambos se detuvieron a tomar aire y tranquilizarse un poco.

– Ha-hahaha – se reía Hermione entre soplidos – ¿có-como se te ocurre decir "buu"?

– Por lo menos – tomó una bocanada de aire – dije algo.

– ¿Viste la cara de Rose? – dijo la castaña con la respiración más regularizada que al principio.

– Parecía molesta – apuntó Draco alzando la cabeza hacia el techo. Un mechón de su platino cabello caía rebeldemente por su frente.

Hermione lo observo en silencio con la respiración un poco agitada.

– Debemos ser más cuidadosos – añadió la leona – y asegurarnos de cuál es.

– Si es ese, ¿viste la cara de Rose? Esa es la cara de una niña enfada por amor – Draco rio amargamente como si hubiera recordado algo.

– Pues lamento no estar de acuerdo – dijo la castaña – pero creo que no es él.

– Sí es Granger

– Averigüemos un poco más

– ¡¿Porqué no confías en lo que te digo?! Sé más de estas cosas que tú – Draco giro la cabeza para mirarla, pero se arrepintió al ver que ella ahora estaba con la cabeza gacha.

Sin meditarlo siquiera, camino hacia ella.

– No es para tanto Granger – Hermione seguían en la misma posición – no seas melodramática.

– Concentrémonos en el trabajo – dijo ella caminando hacia el pasillo que daba al aula donde estaba Rose.

Draco suspiro cansado y la siguió sin pronunciar palabra.

– ¡Creo que es él! – anunció Hermione entusiasmada – mira cómo lo ve Rose

– Se está riendo de él Granger – Draco parecía estar ahí nada más para hacerle ver sus errores a la chica.

– ¡Pues él entonces! – llevaba buen rato señalando a todos los niños menos al que Draco había dicho.

Al Slytherin se le hacían condenadamente desesperante que no quisiera aceptar que él tenía la razón, pero él estaba pensando en cómo alejar al niño de Rose.

De nuevo se presento un cambio de clases, el Slytherin y la Gryffindor ya sabían dónde esconderse pero no contaban con que los niños y su profesora fueran a otra aula.

– ¿A dónde van?

– ¡Hay que seguirlos! – el espíritu aventurero de Hermione parecía saltar a la vista en estas situaciones.

La profesora de los niños sabía perfectamente que Draco y Hermione los estaban siguiendo, así que planeo tomar una dirección y después dar media vuelta abruptamente para atraparlos con las manos en la masa.

Cuando la profesora indico el cambio de planes. Draco y Hermione se helaron.

– ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó alarmada la chica.

– ¡Aquí! – la empujo hacia la primera puerta que diviso a lo lejos…el baño de hombres.

– ¡Cómo se te ocurre Malfoy! – chillo la mujer escandalizada.

– No lo hice a propósito – confesó el rubio aunque ahora dudaba si quería salir del baño.

– _Trabajaremos aquí mis pequeños _– se escucho justo fuera de la puerta del baño.

– ¡Mierda! ¡Ahora no podremos salir…y encima hay cambio de clase también para nosotros! – Hermione estaba completamente conmocionada y Draco sólo la veía fastidiado.

–…_pero no sabe que _– voces de varios hombres se escuchaban fuera del baño. Hermione miro horrizada al rubio quien sólo atino a empujarla a un cubículo sanitario para luego arregarse sobre la puerta

– ¡Ah Malfoy! ¿Porqué faltaste a Herbolaria? – escuchó Hermione que tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta.

– Tenía mejores cosas que hacer – dijo indiferente a Theodore Nott.

– Ah vaya – iba acompañado de Blaise, quien pareció explicarle todo a Nott con una simple mirada.

– ¿Y con quién ahora eh? – preguntó pícaramente Blaise – últimamente no sales de la misma

– Si bueno, con ella

– ¿La vas a llevar a lo de esta noche? – preguntó Nott lavándose las manos.

– Tal vez – respondió vagamente el rubio.

Varios hombres entraron a toda carrera ocupando todos los cubículos excepto

– ¿Vas a usar el baño? – preguntó Blaise incitando a que se quitara de la puerta.

– Ah…claro – Draco abrió lentamente la puerta esperando que Granger pudiera encogerse lo suficiente.

Comprobó que Hermione miraba horrorizada la puerta después de que el rubio entró. Estaba parada sobre el escusado pero él necesitaba sentarse para hacer todo más creíble, lo malo era que si Granger ponía los pies en el suelo se reconocería al instante que era una chica y dado que Blaise vigilaba desde afuera, no podía arriesgarse.

– Siéntate en mis piernas – ordeno Malfoy.

– ¿Qué? – susurró ella espantada.

– Apúrate Granger, o te descubrirán – susurró agarrándola por las caderas y obligándola a sentarse.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir aquel bulto en su trasero. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no gritar.

El olor a menta de Draco era adictivo. Podía percibirlo aún estando de espaldas…era simplemente muy notorio.

Malfoy por su lado tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado pues de lo contrario no se resistiría y giraría la cabeza de aquella asquerosa sangre sucia para explorar su boca libremente...o peor aún, su amigo podía revelar lo emocionado que estaba ¡y ella claramente lo sentiría!

– ¿Crees que esto resalta el color de mis ojos? – este al parecer era un niño desubicado.

– ¿Qué te fumaste Astor? – se escucharon las risas de varios niños y al fin todos parecieron irse y Hermione salió rápidamente del cubículo dando un salto.

– ¡Qué experiencia tan horrorosa! – exclamó ella

– Sé que lo disfrutaste Granger – repuso arrogante el rubio

– ¡A lo que íbamos Malfoy! – dijo ella saliendo a toda velocidad del baño.

Al final no pudieron llegar a un acuerdo de quién se trataba y las clases ya habían terminado. Recogieron a sus hijos y se dirigieron al comedor para poder ingerir los santos alimentos.

– Necesito hacer otras cosas, así que hoy no estaré en el comedor Malfoy– observo con el rabillo del ojo a Harry y Ron que comían amenamente, o más bien desesperadamente.

– ¿Y cuál es tu problema Granger? – preguntó Draco estudiando a la castaña

– ¿A quién cuidarás esta noche? – calculo terreno la castaña, pero recibió una mirada molesta del rubio.

– Tú los cuidarás. Yo estaré ocupado. – Blaise sonrió junto con Draco maliciosamente.

– ¡No es justo! – chillo ella – ¡tu cuidarás a Scorpius, ese fue el trato!

Era claro que el niño adoraba a su padre, hacía prácticamente todo lo que él y lo imitaba en cada una de sus acciones. Empezando por su primera palabra "sange sucia".

– No – Draco miro a su hijo de reojo y comprobó que no estaba prestando atención a la plática.

– ¡Sí!

– He dicho que no y es no – finalizó Draco dejando a Hermione enfadada.

Ya vería ese hurón. Cuidaría a Scorpius a como diera lugar.

o-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-o

Era casi la hora del espectáculo y todas las chicas se preparaban entusiasmadas, entre ellas Hermione.

Había dejado a Scorpius en las afueras de la sala Slytherin con un letrerito que decía "Para Draco Malfoy". Estaba segura de que nadie quería un bebe de más, así que el paquete le llegaría rápido.

No iba a engañar a nadie, se sintió un poco mal por haber dejado así a su hijo, pero Draco debía hacerse responsable de vez en cuando del trabajo.

– ¡Te ves linda mami! ¡Papi te va a querer más! – exclamó Rose encantada de ver a su madre. La castaña llevaba un vestido morado con un escote algo pronunciado, pero nada vulgar. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto y bien acomodado, los caireles castaños caían agraciadamente por sus hombros y resaltaban el tono níveo de su piel.

– No hago esto por papi cielo – dijo Hermione – es por mi propio bien

– Mami…¿quieres a papi?

– Amor, no importa si yo quiero a papi o no – miro a su hija fijamente – yo te quiero a ti

La niña pareció satisfecha con la respuesta pues fue a colocarse la ropa al baño.

Hermione se dio los últimos toques frente al espejo y luego fue a ayudar a su pequeña a vestirse.

– ¡Harry, Ginny, Ron! – saludo la chica llegando a la altura de sus amigos. Estaban en las afueras del castillo, sentados en una banquita rodeada de árboles y naturaleza abundante

Ginny llevaba una blusa algo reveladora y unos jeans ajustados, pero dado que iba de la mano de Harry Potter, no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Ron y Harry iban completamente casuales, unos jeans y una playera que a Hermione le sorprendió que no fuera la misma.

Aún así no pudo dejar de sonrojarse al imaginar las muchas reacciones de Ron después de que ella levara a cabo su plan.

– Hola Rose – saludo Ginny – veo que acompañaras a tu madre.

– ¡Sí! – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios – ¡y nos divertiremos!

Los cuatro rieron ante el entusiasmo de la pequeña cuando de pronto escucharon el primer experimento luminoso. Todos se pararon a aplaudir y la noche pareció favorecer a los fuegos…no se veía nada a no ser que uno de esos estuviera en el cielo.

Harry y Ginny no esperaron nada más para empezar a atascarse, por lo que Hermione decidió dar un paso hacia atrás junto con Ron.

– ¡Qué asco! – gritó escandalizado el pelirrojo – ¡no me gusta verlos así Herms!

– Ni a mí Ron – rio divertida ante la actitud de su amigo. Hubo un silencio tenso.

– ¿Y cómo vas con tus hijos? – pregunto tratando de romper el silencio.

– Bien – respondió ella – no me puedo quejar.

Pareció recordar instantáneamente la imagen de Draco…las piernas de Draco más específicamente. Se sonrojo notoriamente y Ron noto esto.

– Voy por una cerveza – anunció Hermione – ¿Quieres una?

– Claro – ambos parecieron olvidar a la pequeña Rose, que salió de la vista tan pronto su madre estuvo lejos.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Rose? – preguntó su padre al ver a la pequeña dirigirse a una banca alejada de todos.

– Iba a…– comenzó la pequeña pero Draco no le dio tiempo a seguir.

– Te llevare con tu madre – sentenció el rubio – dime dónde está.

– Esta por allá – señalo la pequeña resignada.

– ¿Te acompaño Draquito? – pregunto una femenina y aguda voz a sus espaldas.

– Bien, pero antes una cerveza

o-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-o

– Debo hacerlo rápido, simple y sencillo – se repetía la leona mientras caminaba de regreso sin cervezas en las manos. Todo había sigo una jerga con tal de ir y darse un poco de valor a sí misma.

No podía ver nada, pero recordaba bien el lugar donde Ron se había quedado…Era detrás de aquellos árboles alineados, justo delante de una estatua de piedra.

Diviso una figura masculina cuando aquel fuego artificial rojo ilumino la atmósfera y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó contra aquella persona.

Al principio fue un simple choque de labios frígido, pero después, Draco, desesperado por que la chica no hiciera nada, dirigió su mano a la cintura de Hermione, comprobando que si estrechaba a la muchacha esta suspiraba como si el alma se le fuera en ello.

Unas larvas repulsivas caminaban en su estómago y Draco sonrió dentro del beso al comprobar que "Pansy" aún le hacía sentir eso… la maldita sangre sucia Granger provocaba lo mismo en él aún sin siquiera tocarlo.

Hermione continuaba suspirando y provocándole a Draco escalofríos.

Ese olor se le hacía familiar

…camomila para Draco.

…menta para Hermione.

Decidieron hacer caso a sus instintos y profundizar el beso aún sin abrir los ojos.

Hermione estaba sorprendida por lo bien que respondía "Ron" a su beso, pero sobre todo por aquel olor que ahora hasta la inquietaba.

Draco parecía satisfecho con el trabajo que "Pansy" hacía, parecía poder leer sus movimientos y facilitarle el trabajo.

Dos fuegos artificiales más fueron lanzados y la luz ilumino aquel intenso y apasionado beso…

Ahora no era dulce, ahora era enfadado aquel roce de lenguas , una lucha apasionada porque ambos sabían que estaban pensando en otras personas.

Porque ambos sabían que no podían ignorar esa sensación.

Al final parecieron estar satisfecho y poco a poco Hermione fue abriendo los ojos.

Draco debía saber qué había hecho Pansy para lograr hacerlo sentir eso.

Hermione necesitaba saber si Ron estaba decidido a seguir formalmente con todo.

Y Junto con el último fuego artificial se pudieron escuchar claramente los gritos:

– ¡ROSE! – gritó Hermione al ver a su pequeña de ahora 7 años reír con un muchacho. El hijo de Neville.

– ¿¡GRANGER!? – gritó Draco al ver a quién había besado.

– ¿¡MALFOY!? – la castaña se giro para ver donde suponía Ron estaba.

– ¡SCORPIUS! – gritó el pequeño al pensar que estaban pasando "lista" en su familia.

Por lo menos ahora sabían porqué ese olor les era tan familiar…

* * *

Ho! Bueno admito que este cap no estuvo tan divertido, al menos para mi, como los demás, pero pues ya sucedio lo que muchs esperabamos no? Aunque fue debido a una confusión pero....Hahahaha!

Pero como bien saben mis amigos, no todo es alegría en este mundo así que les quiero advertir acerca de esta ancianita...

Erase una vez, una ancianita que vivía en una casa de galletas, chocolate y todo el dulce del mundo. Cocinaba todos los días y escribía historias esperando los reviews de sus lectores. Pero un día, un mal día, una criatura hecha a base de carbono y en proceso de oxidación (un humano pues) no dejo review. Dice la leyenda, que la viejita se volvio tan loca que decidio no darle jamás dulces a todos los que no dejaran reviews, para después ir a sus casa y preparar el rico pastel favorito de la víctima, comerselo en su cara y después, asesinarlo lentamente mientras escribía con merengue "Un Fanfic Con Reviews Es Un Fanfic Feli"

Libres mis queridos lectores, de averiguar si es verdad o no xD


End file.
